Scratching the Surface: Fiery Awakening
by Shaking Where I Stand
Summary: A series about the relationship between Lulu and Rikku, WARNING yuri, shoujo-ai, femslash. FINISHED
1. Fiery Awakening

Scratching the Surface: Fiery Awakening 

Disclaimer: Sadly they aren't mine, so don't sue me, after all I am just a cute fangirl, thusly I have no money. Thank you very much.

In Dedication to my biggest fan, this is all for you Xiao-chan, thank you for being a wonderful friend and an even greater person.   

                "A little bit more Rikku, just a little longer." Lulu murmured softly with a thin sheet of sweat glittering down her forehead, panting heavily the young Al-Bhed continued with her assault, Rikku's legs were starting to buckle and her body was slick with sweat as she pushed further and finally fell forward with exhaustion. The tall black mage smirked as she walked over to the young blonde on the ground.

                "Did I do it?" Rikku wheezed as she looked up into the older woman's red eyes, Lulu shook her head and held out her hand to help the younger guardian up.

                "Sorry, but you still haven't be able to break the final seal to unleash your magic abilities. You almost had it there for a minute if only you could have held out for a few more seconds, I am sure you would have been able to do it." Lulu stated with a soft apologetic smile, Rikku pouted fiercely as she allowed herself to be all but lifted up by the mistress of the black arts. 

                "Lulu, I'm never gonna get it! I have been trying to break my seal for almost a week now and the only thing I am getting out of it is being sore as heck!" Half shouted the blonde Al-Bhed in a deadpan voice that only seemed to make the ebony haired witch burst out laughing for some unknown reason, Rikku folded her arms over her chest and gave the older woman a deeply wounded look before she caught on to why the mage was laughing at her. "Lulu, you are horrible! You know that isn't what I meant!" Yelped the young girl in an embarrassed tone as her face flushed a bright red.

                "Trying to break your _sea_l for a week now? I could possible _help_ you with _that_ little problem." Declared the pale sorceress in a low sultry voice as she looked at Rikku with a passionate gaze, blushing a shade of red ever before seen the young Al-Bhed licked her lips and wrapped her arms around the older woman's waist.

                "You know that isn't what I mean Lulu, but if you do want to…." Rikku grinned shyly with hope dripping from her words, smiling Lulu moved her left hand so it rested on the young guardian's exposed midriff, silently purring the blonde Al-Bhed shut her cool blue eyes slightly.

                "I want you," Whispered Lulu as she kissed Rikku gently on the neck. "But," She paused causing the blonde girl shut her eyes tighter because she hated the word 'but' especially when the black mage said it so suddenly. "You know we have to wait until tonight, you don't want anyone to see us making love right here in the open do you?" Lulu murmured lightly as she flicked her tongue out and traced the outside of the blonde Al-Bhed's ear, shivering Rikku swallowed the lump in the back of her throat.

                "If you keep that up I just might not mind…Lulu your making me so…" Rikku's face flushed as she stopped herself from saying anything perverse, grinning the black mage slipped her hand from the young Al-Bhed's stomach and into her shirt, slowly making her way up to the younger girl's breast. Rikku gasped loudly and leaned into the touch of her magic lover, Lulu grinned and moved her pale hand away.

                "I make you so what Rikku? If you don't tell me I might not stop whatever it is I am doing." Lulu stated in a low hushed voice that was teasing, whimpering pitifully the young Al-Bhed pressed her body closer to that of the older guardian.

                "You make me so," Rikku whispered in an embarrassed voice, as she blushed more. "…Warm inside." Rikku murmured lightly and nuzzled her head against the taller woman's shoulder; sighing lightly Lulu released the girl from her grasp and stared into her eyes.

                "Your still so innocent and pure Rikku, it's almost baffling at times. How can someone so sweet be so damn seductive at the same time?" Lulu inquired as she bit the bottom of her lower lip to keep from sounding too turned-on, smiling innocently the young Al-Bhed placed her hands on her still developing hips and made a show of licking her lips before she spoke. 

                "Seductive huh? Hmm, I never really saw myself as being the seductive one." Rikku stated in a low whisper as she dramatically swayed her hips as she walked around the bemused ebony haired sorceress, smiling lightly Lulu slowly reached out and grabbed Rikku's wrist causing her to stop her playful escapades. 

                "Tsk, tsk, tsk, you're teasing me again young lady. What have I taught you about that?" Lulu inquired with a forced stern look, cocking her head to the left in mock thought the young blonde girl smirked lightly. 

                "It gets me nowhere, but it does get you hot and bothered." Rikku stated with a sly wink and slowly started to gently bite the older woman's bare shoulders, Lulu suppressed a soft moan and she stroked the petite guardian's tangled tresses. 

                "Correct. And do you know what happens when I am hot and bothered as you put it?" Lulu asked while feeling Rikku tenderly sneak a short lick on her collarbone. 

                "Um, no not really. Is it something good?" Replied the young Al-Bhed with a slight look of confusion on her face, grinning from ear to ear the dark haired mistress of the black arts wrapped her arms around the younger girl's waist and moved behind her so her chin was gently digging into the blonde thief's shoulder. 

                "Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. But for now I want you to close your eyes and concentrate, take in every thing that I say and do…relax and let your senses expand and envelop you completely." Lulu whispered and gently placed kisses up and down Rikku's neck as her left hand gently cupped the young blonde's breast and her right hand firmly rested on her cute stomach. Rikku leaned into the taller woman's grasp and moaned slightly.

                "Ur kut, bmayca tuh'd cdub Lulu!" The young Al-Bhed whimpered slightly and opened her eyes barely into a squint, gripping the blonde girl harder the ebony haired witch took Rikku's earlobe into her mouth and suckled on it with vigor.

                "Un-un-un, close those beautiful eyes Rikku, and just enjoy what I am doing to you." Whispered Lulu as she slid her hand from the young blonde's stomach to her slightly exposed thighs. 

                "But Lulu it feels so good, I want to turn around and kiss you." Begged Rikku as she closed her eyes and obeyed her dark haired lover, smiling Lulu gently rolled the younger girl's hardened nipple through her shirt and let her long fingernails scrape over toned flesh. 

                "Hold out your right hand and concentrate all of your energy into your palm," Breathed Lulu in a passionate tone that made Rikku's cheeks turn crimson. "Let me bring you to the edge so you can break the last barrier." Declared the sultry voiced sorceress as she tenderly rubbed the younger guardian's breast and skillfully slipped her hand between the girl's cream coloured thighs. 

                "Oh gods Lulu, oh…please…mmm…take me!" Rikku begged as she arched her back in a catlike stretch but kept her blue eyes closed tightly, smiling sweetly the ebony haired witch teasingly grazed her fingertips over the soft exposed skin on the younger girl's legs causing whimpers to escape from the back of her throat with each stroke of her fingernails. 

                "Just concentrate, focus everything you feel into your hand then release it…please try." Murmured Lulu as she lowered her lips to Rikku's neck and gently began to suckle on one of the many erogenous zones of the young Al-Bhed, trembling slightly the blonde guardian let out a weak moan as she forced herself not to lose the sight of the older woman's sensuous lesson. Grinning wickedly Lulu could feel Rikku's thin digits begin to twitch with raw unexplored powers as she let her tongue trace up and down the young Al-Bhed's shoulder and neck, the whimpering grew louder as Rikku felt sparks fly from her fingers sending her mind reeling with a sudden burning pain that made her temples pound and her stomach twist up into a frigid knot at the base of her gut. 

                "It hurts...Lulu it hurts." Whispered Rikku in a shallow tone that was laced with pain, blinking lightly the dark manned sorceress pulled her mouth away from her young lover's warm flesh and slowly wrapped her arms around the younger guardian's waist.

                "Just a little bit more, you almost have it, just release your energy." Lulu declared in a low tone as she pulled Rikku close to her body pressing her breast into the blonde girl's back, timidly the Al-Bhed flexed her fist closed then opened it letting forth a flash of red light and a sweltering heat. Rikku gasp as she felt her body jerk forward as sweat dripped into her pale hues causing them twitched and began to water from the stinging liquid, suddenly a floodgate of overwhelming relief washed over the young thief causing her body to go limp in the ebony haired woman's arms. 

                "Did I do it?" Inquired Rikku in a shallow voice as she lowered her eyes to her shaking hand that was lightly scorched and blood red, a soft sigh escaped Lulu's pale lips as she reached out and gently took hold of the younger girl's petite wrist bringing it up to her face where she tenderly began to administer fluttery kisses to the harmed areas of her thin digits and palm. A warm smile effortlessly crept across the mistress of the black arts face as she shifted her gaze from Rikku's injured hand to her blue whorl pool like eyes and suddenly found herself lost in their depths. 

                "You broke the last seal, now your magic will be able to flow effortlessly. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you about the 'kick back' of your first spell, it only happens once so you don't have to worry about it happening again." Murmured Lulu in an apologetic tone as Rikku turned around without letting their bodies lose contact, giving the older woman a half smile the blonde Al-Bhed snuzzled her face in the crook of Lulu's neck causing the older woman to let a soft throaty purr rumble from her mouth. 

                "Hehe, I guess you did help me break my _seal_. It didn't hurt as bad as I thought it would." Retorted the young blonde as she looked up with a sly wink that caused Lulu to blush from the sexual innuendo, Rikku's smirk widened as she leaned in so her nose touched that of the other woman's.

                "Glad to be of service," Lulu murmured lightly as she dipped her head down and brushed her lips barely against that of Rikku's but pulled away teasingly with a impish grin on her pale face. 

                "Waa? Lulu," Whined the blonde guardian in a high-pitched voice that was childlike and slightly nerve wrenching, brushing an ebony braid behind her shoulder Lulu darted her tongue out and licked the younger girl's mouth catching her off guard, blinking back a shocked look the slender thief threw her arms around the dark haired woman's waist and all but knocked her down. "Revenge is a dessert best served on a sliver tray." Giggled Rikku as she pressed her lithe frame against the dark haired witch's body, Lulu let out a soft laugh and cupped the Al-Bhed's cheek lovingly.

                "You mean revenge is a dish best served cold, although I would like a little dessert served to me on a silver tray. Mmm, the yummy things we could do with chocolate pudding." Replied Lulu with a deep glint in her red eyes that caused Rikku to flush a dark shade of crimson, slowly a devilish smirk replaced the expression of shock on the young Al-Bhed's face as she raised a slender brow and forced the dirty thought from her mind.

                "Lulu, what I'm I going to do about that overactive libido of yours?" Inquired Rikku as she cocked her head to the left and gave a mock look of thought, with a sardonic frown the fair skinned sorceress tapped her young girlfriend's nose playfully.

                "I could name a few things." Simply stated Lulu as she dropped her serious act and beamed a hopeful smile, Rikku pursed her soft pink lips and suddenly gave the black mage a look of utter innocence.

                "Do they involve chocolate pudding?" Whispered Rikku out loud in a light tone that made heat rise on pale woman's cheeks causing her to look at the ground as if she were a small child caught in the cookie jar. 

                "Maybe, maybe not," Declared Lulu in a soft voice as she lifted her line of vision from her feet back onto the thin blonde girl's face finding her smiling almost wickedly at her. "What?" 

                "Oh, nothing, it is just that it is getting late. Maybe we should head back to the inn," Rikku dropped her voice and leaned into the older woman barely brushing her lips against her ear as she continued. "Think they have room service, cause I am really looking forward to a Lulu sundae." Rikku purred in a sultry voice as she gently took the black mage's hand and lead her away across the springy grass plains towards the inn they were staying at, as the wind kicked up Lulu finally found her voice again after Rikku's naughty implication, letting out a soft cough the ebony haired witch wrapped her arm around the younger guardian's waist as they strolled across the sweet smelling blades of grass and neared the small run down inn that was run by an Al-Bhed man named Rin. 

                "Rikku?" Lulu whispered as she felt the young blonde lay her head on her shoulder, the young thief wrapped her arms around the older woman's waist hugging her awkwardly causing some difficulty as the two walked. 

                "Hmm? What is it Lulu?" Inquired the young Al-Bhed as the sorceress suddenly stopped and brought the girl into a tight embrace.

                "I love you, I just want you to know that, you make me smile after I thought I would never be happy again. And, I just hope I make you feel the same way." Lulu muttered in a tone that was low and slightly quivering with emotion, Rikku blinked confusedly for a few moments before she reached out and slowly brought the black mage's face close to her own so her eyes met that of wine red. 

                "Lulu, I love you too, you mean the world to me. And I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you here with me, you make me whole Lulu, you make me complete." 

                "Whoa, I don't mean to break the touchy moment or anything but Yuna needs to talk to you two, ya." Wakka suddenly said as his stout figure emerged from the doorway of the inn, he gave the two a stern yet knowing smile as he watched the two guardians look his way with careful on edge grins. Lulu gave a short wave as Wakka's face softened a bit as he remembered when the black mage slapped him across the face with a ice spell and gave him the longest lecture on why he was the world's biggest jerk for being close minded and prejudice against different races, he smirked wider and winked at the two women before turning around and walking back inside the inn. Rikku cuddled against Lulu as she stifled a soft yawn.

                "What do you think Yunnie wants to talk to us about?" Rikku asked as she leaned in hanging on the older woman's shoulder like a sleepy child, with a gentle hand Lulu stroked the younger girl's tangled tresses with her slender fingertips. 

                "We will just have to go and see." Stated Lulu as she and Rikku stepped away from each other, it was one of the promises that they made to the group, the two guardians promised that they would keep their personal relationship in the bedroom and not to flaunt in front of the rest of the team. As the two guardians entered the small inn their eyes instantly met that of Yuna's green and blue orbs, the young summoner smiled warmly yet her face seemed troubled, it was after all a trait only she possessed. 

                "Lulu, Rikku, I have some important news to tell you two. Well, more so Rikku than you Lulu, but that is only because we are going to spend some time on Cid's airship. We are starting to run out of Gil and your father was generous enough to let us stay aboard the Highwind." Concluded Yuna as she looked at a nearby fireplace that crackled as the flames danced weakly.

                "T-t-t-that's nice. I c-c-c-can't wait to see d-d-d-dad again." Stammered Rikku as she suddenly turned paler than the ebony haired sorceress, Lulu twitched slightly as she felt her hands ball into tight fist at the thought of being at the same place as Rikku's older brother. 

                "When are we leaving?" Lulu asked in a voice that didn't betray anything she was feeling, blinking back a startled look the young summoner paused a moment before she answered.

                "Tomorrow morning, Cid will come and get us at around seven so both of you be ready." Declared Yuna as she bowed her head and slowly walked away from her cousin and the dark haired witch, as soon as the young summoner was completely out of sight Rikku clung onto the older woman and forced herself not to cry. 

                "Lulu, what are we going to do? I don't want to be around _him_, and…and…and what are we going to tell my dad?! We just can't drop in and go 'oh yeah by the way Cid we're lesbian lovers, just though you ought to know, if ya don't need us we will be in my room for a while.'…what're we gonna do?" Rikku whimpered as she buried her face into Lulu's ample cleavage, with a shaking hand the black mage stroked the blonde Al-Bhed's soft locks of loose braids as she searched her mind for the right answer.

                "I don't know Rikku, I just don't know." 

To Be Continued…

Author's notes:

Well here is the next chapter, looks like this is going to be a series…woohoo go me go. I would like to thank all of you for your positive replies, thank you so very much for everything! I would also like to thank the chocolate muffins and Dr Pepper for helping me write this piece, even though I am not sure if this is as good as the first part, I hope it is, but I really doubt it. I promise to have a nice long third part to the story, oh Rikku's brother is so going to get it. Hehe, until next time, good-bye everyone, and thank you again!                                          


	2. Dinpimahla

Scratching the Surface: Dinpimahla 

Disclaimer: Lulu, Rikku and all other Final Fantasy X characters belong to Square Soft, and all other responsible parties that indeed own them. I am only borrowing them for my own purposes…and enjoyment. So don't sue, after all I am just a poor fangirl, fangirl = no money, and who could sue such a cute girl like me, only petty people that is who, and I know that Square Soft and other affiliates aren't petty. 

Al-Bhed translations: 

"Turbulence"~ Title 

"Hey, hurry up! We don't have all day to wait for you two old grease monkeys!" ~ Rikku

"So I have been raising a loudmouth all these years? Didn't I reach you respect for your elders girly? Oh screw it! Give your old man a hug!" ~ Cid

"Father! Ack, as much as I missed you too, I miss air a whole lot more, please let me go dad." ~ Rikku

"Been staying out of trouble I hope?" ~ Cid

"Nope" ~ Rikku

"So far so good." ~ Rikku

"Everything will be fine, I don't want you to worry. It upsets me to no end seeing you like this; I promise everything will be fine." ~ Lulu

"Lulu, I would kill just to have you hold me right now...hey wait a second when did you learn to speak Al-Bhed?!" ~Rikku

"Little sister, it is good to see you again." ~ Brother

"Brother." ~ Rikku

                "I don't see why you just don't go ahead and tell Cid that you two are…umm…seeing each other. What could it hurt, ya?" Murmured Wakka as he lend against the side of an archway, with an irate grunt the dark haired sorceress turned her line of vision on the short muscular blitz ball player. 

                "Listen Wakka, Rikku and I are not telling Cid for obvious reasons. One, he could very well not want me seeing Rikku anymore. Two, he might disown her if he finds out. So please, let us tell him on our own accord." Worriedly stated Lulu with a somber tone to her low almost husky voice, slowly nodding the spiky-haired Beside guardian looked from the fair skinned black mage to Rikku who was sitting on the ground with her legs crossed and an expression of foreboding doom etched on her pretty face. With an almost shy air around her the young thief stood up and carefully padded over to where her ebony haired lover was standing, with shaking hands Rikku wrapped her arms around Lulu's slender waist bringing the older woman into a tender embrace. 

                "C'mon Lulu cheer up," Rikku whispered into the mage's ear as she nuzzled her cheek against Lulu's bare shoulder. "We have to stay positive about this and be ob-sta-miss-tic…err…optimistic, yeah that's the word. We have to keep our heads high and not fear what might happen, after all this is my dad we are talking about, I really doubt he would just up and abandon me because I am in love with you." Giggled Rikku as she leaned back and smiled weakly at the black mage with a deep fondness that only a lover could, forcing a grin of her own Lulu nodded and gave the blonde girl a quick peak on the cheek causing Rikku to blush lightly at the sudden act of affection. 

                "Yeah, listen to the kid. She knows what's what, ya? Anyhow here comes the welcome wagon now, so you two better perk up otherwise Cid will know something is up, chu know?" Chided Wakka as he made a show of overdramatically waving his arms over his head as the Highwind came into view. Sighing slightly Lulu brushed a tress of long braided ebony hair from her shoulder as she tightened her hold on her Onion Knight, the softness of the stuffed creature almost ripping under her fierce grip as the large Al-Bhed airship set down a kilometer away causing a rush of wind to flow over the mage mussing her long hair. 

                "Umm, Lulu." Rikku's voice suddenly spoke out as Lulu watched the hatch of the Highwind opened up revealing two male figures that were still concealed in a vague darkness from the ship's hull. Coyly shifting her red eyes to the side the mistress of the black arts saw the blonde Al-Bhed smile sweetly and hold up her gloved hand giving her a thumbs up and a small wink, both actions forced Lulu to grin widely and shake her head with a playful motion that just seemed to scream 'why me?' giggling the young guardian threw her fist into the air joyfully waving at the two people that had just stepped off the ship. "Everything will be okay," Stated the blonde Al-Bhed just above a whisper before she turned her head and shouted at the one man that was slowly approaching leaving the other figure standing by the ship's opening. "Rao, rinno ib! Fa tuh'd ryja ymm tyo du fyed vun oui dfu umt knayca suhgaoc!" Yelled Rikku in a teasing tone as she bolted towards her father in order to meet him halfway, with a deep mock frown Cid looked at the young blonde girl with a stern gaze that held a secret gentleness to it as she met him after a few moments of running. 

                "Cu e ryja paah nyecehk y muitsuidr ymm draca oaync? Teth'd e naylr oui nacbald vun ouin amtanc kenmo? Ur clnaf ed! Keja ouin umt syh y rik!" Laughed the bald Al-Bhed as he wrapped his arms around Rikku's thin waist giving her a tight embrace as he lifted her off of the ground causing the blonde thief to gasp for much needed oxygen. 

                "Vydran! Ylg, yc silr yc e seccat oui duu, e secc yen y fruma mud suna, bmayca mad sa ku tyt." Playfully wheezed Rikku as she returned the tight hug and giggled lightly, setting the blonde teen down with ease Cid looked from his daughter to the rest of the guardians that were still standing by the inn waiting patiently. 

                "Paah cdyoehk uid uv dnuipma e ruba?" Inquired the pilot of the Highwind as if he were trying to make small talk, the tone of Cid's voice was almost flat and seemed to carry a certain note of depression to it, shaking her head the blonde guardian looked to the older man with a soft smile that was both apologetic and warm. 

                "Huba," Rikku chimed in her normal perky tone that was laced with an added bit of cheerfulness to it, smiling wholeheartedly Cid shook his head at the blonde girl's antics. "C'mon dad you should know me by now, a feisty young Al-Bhed, I get into so much trouble just being what I am, I don't need to try." Declared the young thief in a soft tone that was almost hurt sounding for a brief moment, shaking his head again Cid placed a large hand on Rikku's shoulder, it was a gesture both knew meant more that what it seemed, Cid being too much of a man to truly show his soft side off very often; even to his own children. With pursed lips Rikku bounced in front of her father standing on her tiptoes wiggling her index finger in front of her like a scolding teacher, blinking for a split second the older Al-Bhed just stared at the thin blonde girl, slowly a loud rumble escaped Cid's mouth as he chuckled at the amusing teen in front of him.      

                "Gods Rikku, you never cease to make me smile," Suddenly Cid took a deep tone that startled the young Al-Bhed as he looked at her with hardened eyes. "We need to talk about a few things when everyone is on board the ship, I am just giving you fair warning, not all of it is good news I am gonna be discussing with you." And with that the bald pilot of the Highwind left Rikku standing frozen to the very spot she stood on with a look of dread slowly spreading on her now pale face.  

                _Does he know about me and Lulu…how could he…oh my gods…what is Yunnie told him…me and Lulu never told her not to tell…shit! _Rikku mentally screamed as she all but snapped her neck towards the direction of the inn, with a low whine raising up her throat the young Al-Bhed jogged after her father although he was already standing with the others and chit-chatting with Yuna and Lulu. Even to her own dismay it took Rikku a bit longer to reach where everyone was due to the fact she fell on her face when she locked eyes with the black mage and received a seductive wink barely over Cid's shoulder, this threw the blonde girl mind into a spin causing her knees to quiver and give out, luckily Lulu was the only one who saw the young guardian take a literal nosedive at her playful action, with a slightly startled expression on her pale face the ebony haired woman muffled a gasp with a cupped hand and suddenly darted her head back towards the direction of conversation. 

                "So," Yuna drawled out as she looked at Cid with a soft smile that lit up her differently coloured eyes. "I hear that you are going to rebuild the Al-Bhed Home at Lake Macalania…is that true?" Inquired the summoner in a diplomatic tone that was instilled in her so many years ago, Cid smirked as he crossed his arms over his large chest and nodded silently to the question that was asked. Yuna frowned lightly at his response but thought it more polite not to question what he thought best for his people. 

                "Dad," Rikku blurted from seemingly nowhere as she snuck up behind her father causing the older man to jump, seeing as how she caught him off guard the thin thief giggled with pride at her accomplishment. "Don't you think that is a bit…dramatic?" Stated Rikku in a serious voice that caused Cid to quirk an eyebrow at the girl. 

                "Drastic, you mean." Corrected Lulu in a calm tone that was very unlike what Rikku was used to, especially since she knew the softer side of the older woman, sticking her tongue out the young Al-Bhed blew a raspberry at the black haired woman.

                "That too," Giggled Rikku not missing a beat, with a wide smile she turned back to the Highwind pilot. "So, why are you rebuilding in that horrible place anyhow…it is really too cold there ya know." Stated Rikku with a nod as she crossed her arms over her still developing chest in a mimicking pose of the man she was standing beside, rubbing his chin Cid shrugged deeply and shook his head.

                "Would you rather we rebuild in the Thunder Plains?" Retorted Cid with a gruff laugh that just seemed to rattled Lulu's cool exterior, stiffening slightly at the word 'thunder' the blonde Al-Bhed shivered slightly and slowly edged closer to the mistress of the dark arts suddenly wanting to be held. 

                "N-n-n-n-n-n-n-no…why would I want that?!" Shouted Rikku in a deadpan voice that made the bald man almost wince. 

                "Then you should just be happy we aren't rebuilding there." Mirthfully mused Cid as he patted his daughter's shoulder, as he lifted his large hand from her petite frame he noticed how she gave a small shiver and seemed to pale a bit more by the second, he also took note how the black mage named Lulu seemed to almost glare at him for his little joke. _Damn she is a protective one isn't she…that witch must see herself as Rikku's surrogate mother or something, it is good to know my little girl has good people to take care of her while she is away from me._ Cid inwardly chuckled to himself suddenly feeling a weight lift off his shoulders, the thought of Rikku being protected by a frail looking mage seemed to put his worried mind at ease for a brief while, but it also caused him to shuttered under the realization his little girl was growing up and most likely was the one doing the majority of the protecting between the two of the female guardians. 

                "Well, shall we be going then? It is getting rather on into the day and we need to get settled in to our new a commendations, don't you think Uncle Cid." Yuna inquired in a low tone as she gazed at the elder Al-Bhed man, with a short shrug of his broad shoulders the pilot of the Highwind pointed towards the airship with a grin.

                "Already and waiting for ya Yuna." Stated Cid as he turned and looked at the large machina ship, his dull eyes lighting up at the very sight of his pride and joy. Giggling Rikku looked at the aircraft then to her father while shaking her head as if disapprovingly only to receive a stern warning look from both the bald Al-Bhed and the young summoner, blinking back a half startled look the young blonde embarrassedly gawked down at her feet as she suddenly felt the urge to kick at the grass sheepishly. 

                "Lets get going then, shall we?" Rhetorically declared Yuna as she headed towards the Highwind at a leisurely pace closely followed by Cid and the others; all except Rikku and Lulu who hung back and walked side-by-side passing longing glances to each other. 

                "Cu vyn cu kuut." Whispered the blonde thief to herself as she stealthily reached her small hand out and stroked the ebony haired sorceress's arm through her black satiny sleeve, with her red orbs narrowed into small slits Lulu removed her long slender fingers from her Onion Knight and gently placed her hand onto the young girl's back rubbing comforting circles with her palm. 

                "Ajanodrehk femm pa veha, e tuh'd fyhd oui du funno. Ed ibcadc sa du hu aht caaehk oui mega drec; e bnuseca ajanodrehk femm pa veha." Breathed Lulu as she delicately pronounced every syllable with added care and articulation, bashfully the younger of the two guardians nodded slightly causing blonde braids to fall into her eyes giving her a look of a shy child for a moment. 

                "Lulu, e fuimt gemm zicd du ryja oui rumt sa nekrd huf...rao fyed y caluht frah tet oui maynh du cbayg Al-Bhed?!" Rikku choked out in a loud gasp of pure astonishment as she gazed into the black mage's crimson eyes, Rikku knew that Lulu could translate her language but she had no clue that she could speak it as well, stifling a soft laugh with a balled hand Lulu smiled at the younger girl with a bemused smirk playing across her porcelain coloured face.

                "I borrowed Titus's Al-Bhed primers for a bit, I wanted to surprise you with being able to understand your native tongue. Pleasantly I see it worked as I intended, though I wanted to spring my newly aquired skill in a more… intimate way. But I suppose now that we will be around more Al-Bheds, my ability to understand your people will be more practical." Mirthfully stated Lulu as she watched the shock on her lover's face replace with a mischievous grin that she knew all too well. "Uh-uh-uh," Murmured the older woman as she wiggled her long index finger at the blonde girl with a wolfish grin of her own. "There will be on of _that_ on this trip young lady, so just get those thoughts out of your pretty little head right this moment." Chortled Lulu in a playful tone as her expression betrayed her stoic and self-possessed nature that she shelled herself  with to almost everyone but a very rare few. Wrinkling her nose Rikku made a face that was somewhere between disappointed and vexed, slowly the young Al-Bhed stuck her tongue out at the ebony haired witch teasingly.

                "You're no fun at all anymore Lulu, always raining on my party, I swear woman what am I gonna do with you. And if you say anything about chocolate pudding you'll be contradicting yourself, so there!" Retorted Rikku as she winked and started to dash out in front of Lulu running backwards so she could still look at the older woman, flicking a long dark braid behind her shoulder the mage closed her eyes and seemed to walk with an add bit of swagger to her hips. 

                "Rain on your parade you mean," Wittily corrected Lulu in a low seductive tone that made the blonde thief's cheeks redden. "And I would never dream of saying such things about desserts and your…equally delicious body. Though it was _very _enjoyable last time we did that." Mused the dark haired woman with desire raising up her whole being at the memory of the petite blonde covered from head to toe with rich milk chocolate, unfortunately for the black mage Rikku was still dressed under all of the sticky sweetness, how was the younger girl to know she was suppose to be naked when she did things like that. 

                "I think my goggles still have some of that pudding on them," Giggled Rikku as she lifted her red goggles to her eyes and inspected them closely. "Yeah, see there still is. Just around the edges though. Next time we use banana pudding, and you are the one putting it on, err…though I think you will need to take off your dress, I don't think that stuff will come out of fur so easily." Nodded Rikku sagely as she looked Lulu over then smiled impishly, folding her arms over her bust the sorceress raised an eyebrow while trying to calm her flushing cheeks.

                "And you say _I _am the one with the overactive sex drive," Lulu sighed and shook her head with exuberance. "What am _I _going to do with _you_?" Muttered the older woman with a slight smile as she looked at Rikku then realized that was the wrong thing to say.

                "Oh, oh, oh…I know, I know!" Beamed Rikku in a giddy tone that told Lulu exactly what the blonde Al-Bhed was going to say.

                "Don't even think about voicing that remark young lady." Declared Lulu in a mock stern voice; that made the young blonde fold her arms over her chest and pout childishly. 

                "Wet blanket." Grumbled Rikku as she turned around and lightly slapped her own backside as a taunt, Lulu's eyes widened at the use of Provoke outside of battle, blinking for a moment the dark haired witch narrowed her red orbs at the young girl then pointed towards the Highwind causing Rikku to spin around looking for the reason Lulu had motioned towards the machina airship. The sudden sting on her left cheek caused the young blonde to let out a high-pitched yelp as she felt Lulu's hand smack against her backside, it didn't really hurt all that much just rather startled her that her lover had just slapped her ass in clear view of everyone. 

                "Serves you right for taunting me, you know how I can't resist touching your cute little…." Purred Lulu in a husky tone but was suddenly cut off by a man shouting at the two.

                "WOULD YOU TWO HURRY UP!? I'VE SEEN DEAD THINGS MOVE FASTER THAN THE TWO OF YOU!" Screamed Cid as he franticly waved his hands over his head in hopes to attract the two female guardians attention, blushing fiercely Rikku looked at Lulu who suddenly had her cool and collected face on again, sighing lightly the Al-Bhed girl took off towards the Highwind at full charge leaving the pale mage in her tracks. After a brief moment the young blonde panted as she plopped on the springy grass underfoot earning several looks from everyone around her including Lulu who was standing against an archway with an unreadable expression on her face. 

                "That…isn't fair…" Gasped Rikku as she sucked down air like no tomorrow. "She used Haste, and don't you dare call me out of shape dad." Groaned the blonde Al-Bhed as she stood up on shaky legs and all but grunted at the act, with a short chuckle Cid cleared his throat and looked at his daughter. 

                "I wasn't gonna call you out of shape, now get in the ship before I leave you here." Declared the bald man with a half smirk on his aged face, with a coy grin Rikku nodded in a 'yeah right' fashion as she walked into the hull of the Highwind closely followed by the others. 

"Meddma cecdan, ed ec kuut du caa oui ykyeh." A male voice suddenly sprang from the shadows causing the blonde girl to shriek back like a snake had just struck at her, staggering a few meters to the left the blonde guardian instantly pulled her lithe frame into a fighting stance, with the slow realization that the speaker was none other than her older brother Rikku hesitantly dropped her fist and narrowed her cool blue eyes.

"Pnudran." Lamely stated the youthful blonde as she brushed a sandy tress of braided hair behind her small ear and tried to resist the urge to break into a run and get as far away from the Mohawk wearing Al-Bhed as she could but failed miserably. "Sorry can't stay, gotta get settled in ya know, well later, bye-bye." Rambled Rikku as she suddenly bolted down a corridor and took off towards the bridge of the ship, leaving a slightly nervous looking Brother scratching the back of his shaved head. 

"What was that about?" Grumbled Cid in a now low almost bitter sounding tone, shrugging his shoulders the younger of the two Al-Bhed men turned around and started to follow in the direction his little sister had so quickly rushed off towards. 

"Whoa, Lu watch it! You are starting to get that weird magic vibe going ya!" Wakka exclaimed as he rubbed a spot on his shoulder that had suddenly turned red from an extreme drop in temperature, snapping her attention to the tan Beside guardian the ebony haired mage gawked at him with confusion knitting her brow into a tight wrinkle. With raised eyebrows Lulu suddenly saw that her bottled rage was slowly escaping her control causing small sparks of magic to fly from her plush toy without her notice, lowering her head apologetically the dark manned sorceress loosened her grip on her spell casting aid as she forced all of her emotions to the back of her mind, even though she realized this action would only amplify her anger a million fold in the long run. Taking a deep breath Lulu looked up with a certain darkness to her red eyes, a darkness Wakka had only seen once before and hoped never to see again.

"My sincerely apologies Wakka, I don't know what has gotten into me. If you will, I believe I need to be excused for a moment if I may?" Uttered Lulu in a shallow tone as she addressed Yuna without name; nodding her head lightly the young summoner motioned for the older woman to do whatever she felt necessary, bowing in return the fair skinned witch quickly walked off in the direction of the bridge in hopes to catch up to her young lover. 

As Lulu felt her teeth unclench and her breathing slowly returned to its regular pattern, she could feel the boiling rage subsiding momentarily as her feet silently padded along the metal corridors of the Highwind, in the back of her mind the black mage knew her anger would end up getting the best of her as it always had in the end. Shaking her head as she tried to dislodge the thoughts from her suddenly burning mind Lulu swiped away a soft lock of braided hair, her head pounding at the temples causing her to let out a pent up sigh that was ragged and a bit drawl out. 

"Lulu," A hushed voice whispered from behind the tall woman as a pair of thin arms encircled around the mage's slender waist eliciting a short gasp from the woman. "I don't want to be here, lets run away." Cooed Rikku in a half serious voice as she all but pulled the pale guardian into a barely lit room, with a low thud the automatic door slid closed behind the two as they entered. With a relieved smirk Lulu turned her head at an odd angle as she stroked the sides of Rikku's face with the back of her ivory coloured hand, the sight that greeted her wine red hues caused her light smile to faultier and replace with a deep frown that seemed suddenly pained. 

"You aren't serious are you, Rikku, sweetie you know we can't just go and leave. It is our mission as guardians to protect Lady Yuna to the end." Declared Lulu as she turned around fully and gazed into the blonde thief's childlike face wishing they could just run away and never come back, shyly biting her lower lip the younger of the two guardians slowly cleared her throat as she brought her body against that of the older woman's.

"What…what if that is all it is…just an end…what if we can't beat Sin? Lulu, I don't want Yunnie to die for nothing…I don't want Yunnie to die at all…we are so close to the end…and no one has thought of a way to keep from sacrificing Yuna…we are all just sitting back and staling for borrowed time, Lulu what if we can't save Yunnie, what if we can't beat Sin, I'm scared…and this waiting isn't helping that any. You know what they say, it is always calmest before the storm, and right now everything is calm, too calm for its own good, Lulu…the storm is coming I can feel it…and I don't know if…if…we are ready for it." Stuttered Rikku as she laid her head onto the taller woman's shoulder relishing the warmth of her skin on her cool cheek, tenderly the pale sorceress stroked the younger girl's tangled tresses lovingly smoothing soft braids of sandy hair away from Rikku's blue eyes.

"They also say, it is always darkest before the dawn. Love, I want you to promise me something, if I ever ask you for anything this is that one thing." Whispered Lulu in a low hushed voice as she pulled the petite blonde into a tight embrace that was both soothing and protective. 

"Anything. Just ask me." Mumbled Rikku as she buried her face into the crook of Lulu's neck seeking shelter from her lover's piercing red eyes for fear she would cry if she stared into their depths for too much longer, taking a step back Lulu placed the palms of her hands on either side of Rikku's face forcing her to meet her soft gaze. 

"Promise me, promise me that you won't talk like that ever again. Sin feeds on sorrow and despair, if you give up hope now, you won't make it to see the everlasting calm, please Rikku don't give up hope, we will find a way to save Lady Yuna, we just have to ride this out until we can find that way. Do you understand me? I want you to stop worrying about what awaits us tomorrow and enjoy what you have today. Promise me that?" Hoarsely pleaded Lulu as her voice cracked causing her eyes to swell with unshed tears that she barely had the strength to hold back anymore, nodding her head slightly the young Al-Bhed gently leaned in kisses trails down the fair skinned woman's ivory cheeks before she tenderly placed a soft comforting kiss on the mage's mouth. 

"I promise," Whispered Rikku as she continued to let her lips roam over the older guardian's face. "But you have to promise me something too." Stated the young blonde as she stopped her tender assault, the act of speech long forgotten Lulu merely nodded her head as she helpless stared into Rikku's spiraling blue hues that she never seemed to fully get enough of. "You have to promise me, that you will remember it is okay to need to cry, I told you once I don't want you to hide in that dark shell of yours…Lulu, you don't have t hide who you are from me, I know that you are strong but even the strongest of us need to cry sometimes. So please stop trying to protect me so much and let me start to protect you too." Cooed the blonde Al-Bhed in a deep voice that didn't seem to fit her youthful demeanor in the slightest, with a sluggish nod the black mage tilted her head downward as she reached up and cupped both of Rikku's cheeks with the palms of her hands again.

"I promise." Lulu retorted in a somber tone that was low and slightly quivering, gazing at the fair skinned woman the young blonde inwardly smiled as she saw tears trickled down Lulu's face and collect at the underside of her chin. Leaning in the younger of the two woman gently kisses the glistening path of tears until the skin under her lips was dry again, pulling the petite guardian back with shaking hands the ebony haired sorceress smiled weakly taking in the sight of the younger girl in front of her, the passion filled gaze that locked onto Rikku caused her to flush a neon pink and take a sudden childlike expression that was nothing short of innocent.

"What are you thinking about Lulu?" Inquired the blonde Al-Bhed as she felt her heart start to race in her chest as the fire shimmering in her lover's red orbs held an intensity that could have melted the sun itself, a low rumble of a laugh escaped Lulu's barely parted lips as she heard the younger girl's voice squeak with what sounded like nervousness. 

"I am pondering what heavenly deity created such perfection in one being and would bless a creature like myself with being able to bask in the warm glow of that perfection. I am so incredibly lucky to have you here with me, I love you so much Rikku." Murmured Lulu as she stroked the younger woman's cheek with her thumb feeling the heat radiating from her flushing face. 

"Oh shush you're embarrassing me!" Gigged Rikku as she tilted her head and playfully bit the older woman's fragile looking hands, lightly grazing her eyeteeth over the tender flesh of the pale mage's slender digits the young thief carefully pushed the black manned sorceress against the flat of a nearby wall smiling wolfishly as she pulled her mouth away from Lulu's hand. 

"Didn't I tell you to get _those _thoughts out of your head? Do you even take into consideration the types of repercussions there will be if we get caught?" Inquired Lulu in a strict tone that cause Rikku to pull away lightly with an expression of guilt on her pretty youthful face, with a light frown the ebony haired witch took a step forward closing the distance between her body and that of the younger guardian; quickly wrapping her arms around the blonde girl's thin waist pulling her lithe frame with her as she leaned back against the wall behind her.

 A shocked gasp filled Lulu's ears as she grabbed Rikku's rear and gave it a firm squeeze before she lifted the blonde Al-Bhed a few millimeters off the ground, a suave smirk inched itself across the ivory skinned mage's face as she felt the petite blonde drape her slender arms around her neck pulling her closer. Keeping one hand firmly gripping Rikku's backside Lulu tenderly slid her other hand up the girl's back eliciting a small shiver from the blonde thief, moaning in response from the movement Rikku bowed her head as she vigorously began to lapped at the hallow of Lulu's neck causing the ebony haired woman to arch forward as she tilted her head back whimpering in pleasure. 

"Can you two not keep your hands off each for longer than ten minutes!?" Snapped a sudden voice as the electric door clicked open revealing a highly enraged Yuna, waving her staff around madly the young summoner approached the two lovers who were detangling themselves from each other at a speed never before seen.

"Lady Yuna please it isn't what it looks like," Lulu declared in a low calm tone as she looked at Yuna with a pleading expression gracing her colour lacking face, crossing her arms over her small chest the daughter of High Summoner Braska raised an eyebrow at the black mage very doubtfully.

"Look down." Commanded Yuna as she closed her blue and green hues as if suddenly hit with a surge of pain, doing as instructed Lulu's cheeks reddened as she saw her own unclad breasts in view for everyone to see, pulling her fur trimmed dress over her bust the ebony sorceress glanced over to an equally flushing Rikku who looked at the ground embarrassedly.

"Lady Yuna, please hear me out for a moment…." Began Lulu as her heart throbbed in her throat making it tighten to the point swallowing was difficult, cutting the black haired woman off with a glare and a high-pitch voice the young aeon summoner turned her back to the two women.

"I will expect the both of you to be presentable in five minutes, Rikku your father wishes to speak to you and as for you Lulu…come see me on the bridge." With that Yuna stepped out of the room leaving Lulu and Rikku standing with looks of doom on their faces.

"Tell me one thing." Choked out the mage as she cleared her throat feeling a sudden wave of almost nausea hit her head on.

"What is it?" Whispered the blonde Al-Bhed as she straitened her braids and goggles nervously.

"How did you get my top down?" Inquired Lulu with sincere curiosity glinting in her red eyes, flashing an impish grin Rikku cantered her head to the left as she looked at her baffled lover.

"My teeth." Simply replied the young Al-Bhed as she marched passed Lulu giving her a sly wink, sighing heavily the black mage touch her fingertips to her forehead and gently rubbed between her eyes as she tried to ward off the on coming headache.

"I should have known." Lamely retorted Lulu; as she let out a soft giggle that caused Rikku to whip around grinning wildly. 

"Yup, you should have." Teased the younger of the two guardians in a mirthful tone that suddenly lacked nervousness of any kind, with a smile of her own Lulu moved her hand in a light waving motion as if to say 'what can I say to that'. 

"Just one more thing though," Stated Lulu in a suddenly humourless voice, nodding Rikku leaned in as if expecting her girlfriend to whisper the question. "Your pants are unzipped, just thought you ought to know before you go see Cid." Calmly declared the ebony haired witch as she smiled warmly and gently kissed the young girl's cheek before she coolly strolled off towards the automatic door.

"Wha…How the…Lulu!" Screeched Rikku in a high-pitched voice as she quickly fastened her pants and gawked at the fair complexioned mage, turning her head over her shoulder Lulu gave the young blonde a sultry wink.

"Some secrets are best never reviled." Stated Lulu in a husky voice that dripped with playfulness and a subtle mysterious nature to it, blinking Rikku slapped her forehead overdramatically and gave an exasperated sigh. 

"I should have known," Groaned the petite thief as she mimicked the black mage's earlier statement. "Though I still have one up on you." Grinned Rikku as she started to laugh, raising a slender eyebrow Lulu turned to the Al-Bhed girl confusedly. 

"Have you now? And prey tell how is that?" Inquired the dark haired woman as she brushed a tress of hair out of her face, laughing harder Rikku shook her head and gripped her sides lightly.

"If you remember clearly, you _did_  have a bra on." Rikku declared as she stopped herself from laughing long enough to look at the expression on Lulu's face, bursting out into hysterics as the black mage's mouth sudden hung agape the blonde Al-Bhed pointed to the corner where she had thrown the undergarment. 

"You never cease to amaze me Rikku." Uttered Lulu as she walked over to her article of clothing and shook her head, picking her bra off the floor the sorceress looked it over with a scanning red eye, pulling on the undergarment as she seductively walked back to where Rikku was standing Lulu clasped the last hook of her bra and gave the teenager a look of complete astonishment. With a laugh Rikku threw her head back and bellowed out in a fake accent as she struck a very familiar pose.

"I'm good, ya?" Giggled the Al-Bhed as she copied Wakka's winning pose with perfection, unable to take the humour of the situation Lulu covered her eyes with her hands trying to keep from cracking up at the sight of her girlfriend mimicking the tan Beside guardian.

"We better go, and promise me you will _never_ do that again, _ever_." Chuckled Lulu as she tried to breath in even strides but failed miserably, nodding lightly Rikku pounced on the black mage hugging her tightly and kissing her lips before she let go and rushed from the room like a bolt. 

"About time girly, I've been waiting for you for an hour now!" Yelled Cid as he looked at his young daughter with a disapproving glint in his eyes, bowing her head with guile Rikku stared at her feet for a moment.

"Sorry dad, but I didn't know where you were and I sort of was talking to Lulu earlier…I kind of forgot that you wanted to talk to me about something. Sorry." Whispered Rikku as she scuffed at the floor sheepishly, shaking his head at the young blonde's actions the pilot of the Highwind slowly sighed as he lowered his manly frame into a chair. Just by the look on his face Rikku could tell that whatever he was about to tell her was serious, the young Al-Bhed had only seen that expression curse her father's facial features twice before and that was when her mother died and Home was destroyed. 

"Don't worry about it, I am just a bit on edge, take a seat, we are gonna be here for a while." Muttered Cid as he patted the chair next to his, silently nodding the blonde guardian walked over to where her father was and took the offered seat without question. 

"So," Rikku breathed as she tried to keep her head from spinning. "What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" 

Looking up at a metal pipe running across the ceiling Cid touched his hand to the back of his neck as if trying to figure out what he indeed was trying to say to the younger Al-Bhed.

"Rikku, you know, this isn't easy to say. But…Yuna and I have been discussing a few things, and she has agreed to release you from your guardian duties." Muttered Cid in a shallow voice that was gruffer than anything Rikku had ever heard before.

"What do you mean by that?" Confusedly inquired the blonde as she suddenly felt like someone had knocked the air out of her; shutting his tired eyes Cid leaned back in his chair making it squeak in apposition, taking a long breath the bald man leveled his rattled and frayed nerves.

"I mean, Yuna and I have decided that it is best for you to stay here, on the airship where it is safer. I know that I told you to take care of Yuna and make sure nothing happens to her, but I don't want to lose you too, like I did your mother. Yuna knew what she was getting into when she started her pilgrimage, she knew that to beat Sin she would have to sacrifice herself; it isn't fair to have to drag you into that sort of situation too." Grumbled the older Al-Bhed in a deep voice as he cracked open an orb to look at his daughter, the sight that greeted his eyes wasn't has he had expected, she wasn't throwing a temper tantrum or yelling in the least Rikku just started ahead of her with a bleak expression on her face. 

"No," Rasped out the pretty thief as she looked to her father with a certain fire burning in her cool blue eyes. "Dad, this isn't all about us. We have to think about Spira, and if saving the planet means that we have to make sacrifices than so be it! I don't want to see Yunnie die, I don't want to see anyone die, but if me and the others don't stop Sin that's what's gonna happen. The world will end and the only calm that will come is the one of death, I refuse to give up now because that is what Sin wants us to do. If we give up hope then we have already lost the fight before it has even begun, and I sure as Godhand am not going to give in to what that monster wants!" Definitely shouted Rikku as she stood up and glared at Cid, taking to his own feet the bald man stared at the sandy manned girl with a strict expression on his aged face.

"You are still my child and you will obey my wishes! Do you understand me? I don't want to have to force you to stay here but if that is what it boils down to then I have no choice in the matter!" Yelled Cid as he loomed over the petite teenager in order to gain dominance over her, taking a step back Rikku placed her hands on her hips and sized her father up with a scanning gaze.

"I am my own woman, I don't have to take orders from you just because I am your daughter. You have no right to try and force me to stay here against my will, I love you dad but you can't keep me away from my destiny. And if you have to disown me so that I may complete my mission then go ahead, because no matter what you do I am going to continued being Yunnie's guardian and you can't stop me from doing that." Retorted the blonde girl as she gave Cid a warning look before she turned and walked towards the exit, with a rough slap the Highwind pilot reached out and clamped his large hand around Rikku's thin wrist pulling her to a sudden halt.

"You're not a baby anymore, but you will always be my little girl, no matter how old you get. But, you are right, I have no say so whether or not you go off and fight Sin or stay here. I just want what is best for you, and so does Yuna that is why she agreed to dismiss you as her guardian. But you are an adult now, capable of making your own choices in life, and if wanting to help destroy Sin is one of those decisions than I will just have to stand by it. Even if I don't fully agree with it." Declared Cid as he loosened his grip on his daughter's wrist and slowly sauntered backwards.

"Oh dad." Mumbled Rikku in a low voice as she looked at the older Al-Bhed with a soft gaze that was laced with unshed tears, taking a step forward the energetic thief wrapped her thin arms around her father's waist and hugged him tightly. 

"Yeah, yeah, enough of this mushy stuff." Chuckled Cid in a dry tone that was almost humourless, letting the older man go Rikku pulled back and looked at the older man with her brow furrowing feverously in deep thought.

"Dad…did you really mean that you will stand by any choices that I make?" Shyly inquired the blonde guardian as she bit her bottom lip nervously.

"Yeah…I did. Why do you ask?" Questionably stated Cid as he raised an eyebrow at his daughter's demeanor, taking in a deep breath Rikku placed her hands behind her back.

"Well, um it is like this, ya see, um, me and…ah…the thing is…it is kind of like this…ugh! Dad I am _involved_ with someone, and this someone is also a guardian and I just want you to…ah…I really love them…and please don't get mad at me!" Rambled the young Al-Bhed in a fast shaking jumble of words, blinking back a shocked look Cid clutched his fist together as the thought of some man pawing at his only daughter.

"Who is it?" Asked the bald man in a subtle yell causing Rikku to slowly edge her way backwards.

"Um, guess." Nervously declared the blonde girl, seeing her father blow a gasket Rikku made a throaty squeak.

"I am not playing games Rikku, tell me how the hell that bastard is and I will chop off his…." Raved Cid as he grabbed his daughter by her shoulders and held her from running away, squirming the young thief paled and began to cry slightly.

"I am not telling you unless you promise me that you will not hurt…whoever it is." Stuttered Rikku in a firm tone that caused Cid to narrow his tired eyes at the girl he was all but pinning to the very spot she stood on.

"FINE!!! I PROMISE, NOW TELL ME FOR THE LOVE OF MECHINA!!!" Roared Cid with rage infused in each word he screamed, flinching Rikku looked down causing tears to roll down her cheeks.

"Well the good news is I will never get pregnant," Whispered the pale blonde half jokingly, which earned her a harsh glare. "Lulu." Murmured Rikku in a voice that was so soft that Cid almost didn't believe his ears.

"Wha…?" Stuttered Cid as he suddenly found himself unable to speak. 

"Dad, I'm a lesbian."        

To Be Continued…

Author's notes: Okay I know I promised some Brother bashing in this chapter, but I decided the drag the series on for a few more chapters. I want to give everyone closure when Lulu finally does beat the snot out of Rikku's brother…I want a full chapter dedicated to nothing but beating the boy into pulp then humiliating him in front of everyone. And I think this way I can fully utilize the next chapter, not only that but everything will tie in better than if I just continued the third part. Thank you all for your replies to my story…it really means the world to me. Thanks!                                                                                                                                                                                                                                               


	3. Retribution

Scratching the Surface: Retribution 

Disclaimer: They may not be mine but they should be! In any case, Final Fantasy X belongs to those Gods at Square Soft. So don't sue me, fangirl = more money for Square Soft when they release new games…bwahahaha bow to the power of consumerism. 

In dedication to Si-kun, without him I don't think I would have finished the third chapter. You are truly my biggest fan, thank you so much for all of the ego boosting that you have done! 

                "You can not do this, you have no right to dismiss Rikku from her guardianship!" Screamed Lulu as she slammed her hands against a metal panel, sighing heavily Yuna kept her blue and green eyes focused onto the dark sorceress's red hues.

                "Do you think that I want this either? Of course not, but I cannot defy my uncle's request in dismissing Rikku. I have no choice in the matter, Lulu I am sorry but this is the way it has to be." Breathed the young summoner as she brushed a lock of bead adorned hair from her cheek, gritting her teeth the fair skinned mage slammed her fist against the same metal paneling as she did before, tears streaked down her ivory coloured face as her chest began to heave up and down with a heavy sob.

                "If, if you release Rikku, then I will resign from my status as guardian as well. Don't push me to do that Yuna." Lulu spat with venom in her tone causing the young brunette to blink back a shocked look, both from the sudden lack of formality and the sincerely rage that was lashing out with each syllable she spoke. Calming folding her arms over her small chest Yuna closed her eyes and clinched her jaw muscle before she tried to give voice to her thoughts.

                "Lulu, you know very good and well that you cannot just resign. You know the only way to be able to relieve yourself from your duties is if I were to release you or one of the two of us die. I know you love Rikku, but so do I, and that is my reasoning for letting her go. There is no use putting her endanger, you should be happy that she will be safe here with her family and friends, Lulu just let her go. I promise that the two of you will be together again, as soon as we defeat Sin. " Murmured Yuna as she slowly opened her eyes and concentrated on the ebony haired witch's face, with an almost snarl Lulu pulled back a sore hand and swung towards the aeon summoner just barely missing her face.

                "You can't do this! You just can't!" Sobbed the mistress of the black arts as her fragile looking frame slid to the floor shaking violently, bending down Yuna gently took the older woman in her arms and held her comfortingly.

                "I am so sorry, but I just can't help it. Cid wishes for Rikku to stay here, it is out of my hands now, but perhaps you could persuade him to change his mind in the matter." Whispered the young summoner as she forced a warm smile and stood up then exited the room before Lulu could even reclaim her voice.

                The day dragged on painfully slow for the black mage as she contemplated discussing her feelings towards Rikku with Cid, though in her mind the act seemed futile and useless. The soft mattress under her slender body squeaked slightly as she turned to lay on her stomach, Lulu didn't want to see Rikku in her condition nor did she wish to come out of her room, all the ebony haired guardian wanted at the moment was to sulk in privacy. Lazily shutting her wine red eyes Lulu could feel sleep slowly creeping up on her conscience mind, momentarily burying all of the raw emotions that were filling her whole being. 

                "Lulu, are you awake?" Squeaked a shaking sounding voice as the mage's bedroom door snapped open with an automated click.

                "Against better judgment, yes I am. What is it Rikku?" Lulu murmured with a hazy scratching noise to her deep tone, not even bothering to turn around from her position on the large overstuff mattress the older woman folded her arms in front of her and gently placed her head onto the makeshift pillow she had created. With soft steps the young Al-Bhed padded over to the large bed and claimed the edge as a seat before she crawled over to Lulu on her hands and knees.

                "I have something to tell you." Stated Rikku in a low skittish tone that seemed to be masking something of great importance, with a furrowed brow the ebony haired witch slowly began to turn to face her young lover but was stopped as the blonde thief straddled her backside and tenderly lowered her own body on top of that of Lulu's. 

                "Rikku, are you alright? Something seems off, is anything the matter?" Inquired the dark haired sorceress as she felt the young blonde shiver against her back and tenderly wrap her thin arms around her sides in an awkward embrace, laying her pale cheek against the older woman's shoulder Rikku nuzzled her body closer to the ebony haired mage.

                "Lulu," Breathed the Al-Bhed in a meek tone that was laced with traces of anxiety and pure panic. "I told Cid, about us. H-h-h-he took it…r-r-r-rather well, I think." Rikku stuttered as she clung onto the older guardian for dear life, with a raised brow Lulu cranked her head around towards the short thief; her red orbs widened as the fact suddenly hit her head on.

                "You did what," Choked out the pale witch as Rikku loosened her grip and slid onto the bed shaking as if frozen to the very marrow of her bones. "Rikku, sweetie, what in Spira possessed you to tell your father about us?" Blathered Lulu as she placed a quaking hand on her ivory coloured cheek blinking off the shear shock of what the young blonde just told her. Rolling onto her back Rikku looked up at the ceiling raising her hand into the air as she stared at her thin digits twitching involuntarily, taking a deep breath Lulu gathered her thoughts as she reached out and took hold of the young Al-Bhed's outstretched hand and intertwined their fingers.

                "Lulu, I didn't mean to tell him! Honest I didn't! It's just, we were talking and he said that I could tell him anything and he wouldn't get upset…and I got caught up in the moments and I told him about us! He took the news really wonderfully…well…after he um…regained conciseness that is." Murmured the younger woman with a barely visible smile that lightened the whole mood of the room, gently brushing a loose tress of sandy blonde hair behind Rikku's dainty ear the ebony manned sorceress forced a small smirk of her own.

                "Please tell me you are just joking." Declared Lulu in a soft voice as she felt the young Al-Bhed gently squeezed the hand she had used to straighten her disorderly hair, lightly snuzzling the palm of the mage's hand Rikku coyly moved closer to the older woman until her nose lightly rubbed against that of Lulu's. 

                "No, I'm being serious, Cid fainted when I told him…I guess I should have been more discrete when I told him. Err, then again I did just blurt out 'Dad I'm a lesbian'…anything would have been more discrete, huh?" Rhetorically inquired the short blonde thief as the pale mage wrapped her frail arms around her and brought her into a tight embrace. 

                "Cid fainting? Yes I do believe that comment would practically make any grown man pass out from shock." Smirked Lulu as she stared into Rikku's clear blue orbs relishing the sight in itself, with a smile of her own the younger guardian almost hesitantly leaned in and gently pressed her lips against the ebony haired woman's lightly purple coloured mouth giving her a small kiss before she pulled back slightly.

                "Lulu, umm…there…is something else I need to tell you." Whispered Rikku in a shallow tone as she traced the curves of the older woman face with her fingertips, narrowing her wine red hues the mistress of the dark arts looked at the blonde Al-Bhed as a wave of un-subdued seriousness took over her features. 

                "What is it?" Lulu inquired with a wavering frown as she felt her lover teasingly trail her hands down her neck and just above her cleavage line, playfully Rikku stuck out the tip of her tongue and bit it lightly in a manner that Lulu knew very well. 

                "It's good news, very good news." Giggled the blonde girl as her cheeks slowly began to flush a pale shade of pink causing Lulu to raise a slender eyebrow questioningly. 

                "So, tell me then, I could uses some good news." Chided the mage in a low tone as she slowly reached out and stroked small soothing circles against the younger woman's reddening cheeks with her thumb, with an innocent smile Rikku gently pushed against Lulu's hand as she let a soft throaty purr escape her barely parted lips.

                "I don't have to give up my guardianship. I can stay here with you!" Squealed the blonde teenager as she lunged forward and tightly hugged the ebony haired woman. 

                "…You don't?!" Exclaimed Lulu in a high-pitched voice that slightly startled Rikku, both from being so amazingly girlish and from the loudness of being so close. 

                "Nope, I talked my dad into letting me stay on the team!" Gleefully announced the small-built Al-Bhed girl as she began to plant kisses all over the black mage's face and neck, skillfully Rikku placed a guiding hand onto Lulu's bare shoulder rolling her onto her back. Grinning wolfishly the young Al-Bhed sat up on her hands and knees so her lithe frame hovered above that of Lulu's, playfully biting her tongue again Rikku straddled the ebony manned witch's hips as she slowly leaned over the older woman and smiled sweetly. 

                "And I suppose the little 'I am so scared and sad' act earlier was just for shear shock value?" Mumbled Lulu as she reached up and loosened a buckle on Rikku's outfit, with a nod the Al-Bhed beamed a wide grin.

                "Yah-huh, I could barely keep from laughing the whole time. But luckily I am a wonderful actress." Mused Rikku in a giddy voice as another buckle was undone without her notice.

                "I will store that little bit of information away for future use," Chuckled the dark haired mistress of the black arts as she slid open the leather like shirt her girlfriend wore revealing her collarbone and soft pale flesh.    

                "And what do you think you are doing?" Inquired Rikku as she stared at Lulu with raised eyebrows watching her unclasp a third buckle, coyly smiling the mage lifted her vision from the younger girl's chest to her face.

                "Well, I was trying to seduce you, but apparently I failed." Retorted Lulu in a low tone as she began to tap Rikku's goggles with a slightly vexed expression on her pale face, frowning lightly the young Al-Bhed slowly pressed her body against lulu's slender form. 

                "I wouldn't say that, and anyhow, you can't seduce someone that is willing." Replied Rikku as she slowly began to lap at the base of Lulu's neck causing the ebony haired mage to let out a soft moan, arching her back slightly Lulu wrapped her legs around that of the younger woman's waist locking her feet together securing the fair blonde on top of her.  

                "Hmm, you are so very licentious, do you know that?" Cooed Lulu as she ran her fingers through the younger girl's blonde tresses while savouring the feel of Rikku's hot breath beating down on her flesh, giggling lightly the half clothed thief tenderly bit down onto the mage's gorgeously exposed neck again.

                "Stop with the big words, my poor brain can't take it," Chided Rikku as she groped along the edges of Lulu's silken black dress, causing agues of pleasure to gently take hold of the tall ebony haired witch. "Anyhow, Lulu, I have something else to tell you." Whispered the blonde Al-Bhed as her face suddenly blanched and the intimacy in her pale hues lessened, pursing her lips Lulu examined Rikku's soft facial features finding it arduous to read clearly.

                "What is it?" Gruffly inquired the mistress of the dark arts as her stomach knotted up tightly threatening to spill the contents she consumed earlier.

                "It's," Breathed the blonde girl as she all but quailed away from her lover's firm grip. "Cid, he wants to…talk…to you about…us. I know there isn't anything to worry about, it is just that…you see, there are some…Al-Bhed customs…that…sort of frighten me." Rikku hoarsely stated as her throat caught on an unshed sob, gently reaching out with a comforting hand Lulu slowly stroked calming circles into the small of the young thief's back; the tension giving way under her long slender digits.

                "I am sure, whatever the customs are, we can handle it. After all, what is a simple Al-Bhed dating ritual in comparison to fighting Sin? See, it is relatively minuscule." Lulu muttered in a consoling tone that caused Rikku to feverishly nuzzle the crook of her neck as a sign of thanks.

                "You always know what to say," Chimed the blonde as she sat up and gazed down at the black haired beauty underneath her slim frame, a small trace of anxiety still remaining in her cool blue orbs. "But, sweetie, er…the thing is, Sin and my family are two totally different things. You really can't compare them. Lulu, the thing is…you have to be judged by my family. Yunnie, dad, even brother, they all have to make sure you are…the right one for me." Meekly stated Rikku as her heart started to beat in her chest, she could see the way Lulu's red eyes had widened at the old fashion ways of the Al-Bheds courting traditions. 

                "Well," Lulu allowed herself to swallow rather hard before she went on. "I think I can handle that easily. After all we both know that lady Yuna is completely in favour of our relationship." Stated the ebony haired witch in a low tone as she looked into Rikku's eyes scanning for any further hidden information. 

                "Neutral, Yunnie is more neutral than anything else," The young Al-Bhed corrected as looked deeply into Lulu's crimson hues with a soft frown etched on her childlike face. "But don't worry about it, you will do fine, just be yourself and everything will go fine, I promise." Whispered the blonde guardian in a serious tone that caused Lulu to flinch. 

                "I know, and besides, you are the one that seems to be worrying. Just calm down a bit." Murmured Lulu as she sat up bringing the smaller girl into a tight embrace. Nodding slightly the blonde thief hugged her lover more before she released her and quickly pounced to her feet so that she stood up on the bed; causing the black manned mistress of the dark arts to sigh lightly at the juvenal antics her girlfriend displayed. 

                "I am calm! Er, well, I am not worried that is for sure. I am just so anxious I can barely wait! Then again, dad wants to have the Judging Ceremony tonight at dinner." Squealed Rikku as she began to jump up and down on the soft mattress with glee. Grunting slightly Lulu rose up from her sitting position on the bed and stood on the metal floor causing her heels to clink on its hard surface, stifling a large yawn with the back of her hand the black mage slowly strolled towards the automated door. 

                "Rikku I am going to go take a shower, promise me you won't break my bed before I get back." Coolly declared Lulu as she looked over her shoulder giving the short blonde girl a sultry wink, giggling lightly the young Al-Bhed smiled and leapt from the overstuffed mattress landing with a loud thud. 

                "M-m-m-maybe I s-s-should j-j-join you? So, I will keep out of trouble." Lamely inquired Rikku as she kicked at the flood meekly, pursing her purple coloured lips the ebony manned witch gave the younger girl a look of deep thought before she bit her bottom lip as her mind filled with a plethora of dirty thoughts. 

                "How long do we have before dinner anyhow?" Lulu asked as she smirked wickedly at the younger guardian, tapping her forehead Rikku shrugged.

                "Three hours, maybe less, it all depends on if they are making something fancy or just some quick meal. But seeing as how there is gonna be a ceremony tonight I am guessing something really elegant and time consuming. Why?" 

                "Oh, I was just wondering if we will have time to…er…spare." Smirked Lulu as she continued to stroll off towards the exit swaggering her hips seductively as she went, slag-jawed and slightly blushing her young lover followed her lead; with every step her cheeks turned a darker hue of red. 

                "So you think this is the way to go about handling the situation with those two?" Inquired a soft voice that belonged to the young Summoner, nodding lightly Cid crossed his arms over his broad chest giving Yuna a look of pure determination. 

                "Yuna, you should know those two better than anyone, and you still seem uneasy about the whole idea of them being together. Ya know, that leaves me feeling pretty unsure, so I have to see for myself if this Lulu person is right for my little girl." Commented the bald Al-Bhed pilot as his gaze shifted from his niece to the far wall of the room. 

                "It isn't that I don't feel they aren't right for each other, it is just that I am…uncomfortable with them seeing each other. I've know Lulu all of my life, and Rikku a good majority of the time as well, but to see them together is odd for me. It is like…for me at least…almost incest in a way. I see Lulu as my older sister, and Rikku is my cousin after all…I know I am just being selfish and closed-minded but, I can't get over it for some reason." Murmured Yuna as she ran a shaking hand over her cheek in effort to calm herself but only succeeded in realizing how nervous she was, warding off the young Summoner's awkward demeanor Cid turned to face the large control sphere in the center of the cockpit.

                "Your jealous." Stated the owner of the Highwind as he spun around on his heels facing the daughter of lord Braska causing her blue and green orbs to harden with guile.

                "Maybe, maybe I am, I know I should be happy for them. But, why can't I be loved without the feeling of it being a burden to my duties as a Summoner? I have the right to be in love too! It just isn't fair!" Shouted Yuna as she looked at her uncle with pain glinting deeply in her eyes.

                "I understand sweetie, I really do. But life isn't fair, and we all have to deal with that. Just, just enjoy the time you have with him; I know that is what Tidus wants you to do. Screw em' all and write your story the way you want it to be not the way everyone else wants it! It's your life…live it." Grumbled the older man as he gave the young aeon summoner a weak smile, bowing her head Yuna sighed.

                "Thank you." Uttered the daughter of High Summoner Braska as she cast her line of vision upward just as the sudden sound of Lulu murmuring a hushed conversation to her lover echoed up from the hallway outside of the cockpit. 

                "Well, there they are, we had better go out and tell them dinner is ready, eh?" Rhetorically inquired Cid as he walked over to the automatic door and stepped out surprising both Rikku and Lulu. 

                "Ugh dad, don't sneak up on people!" Yelped the petite blonde as she brushed a damp braid away from her face with an expression of embarrassment set on her facial features. Smirking broadly the bald Al-Bhed rubbed the back of his head semi-apologetically.

                "Just the two girls I needed to see," Mused Cid as he dropped his voice to sound a bit more serious. "Dinner should be done in a few minutes so I think we all should head towards the dinning hall before supper gets cold eh?" Stated the Bald Al-Bhed as he slowly motioned towards the direction that the galley was in, Rikku smiled broadly as she wrapped her arms around Lulu's waist not caring if it made anyone uncomfortable.

                "Sounds great to me!" Squealed the blonde thief with a shiver of glee running up and down her spine, her excitement didn't go unnoticed by the ebony haired mage who lightly cuddled her thin frame against that of the younger girl's. 

                "Then shall we venture off?" Inquired Lulu in a low tone as she slowly guided the young bouncy girl beside her towards the dinning hall, nuzzling the ebony manned woman's arm the young Al-Bhed half dragged the older woman with her as she finally decided to move towards the galley; leaving Cid in the hallway chuckling.

                "Hurry up Lulu," Whined Rikku as she rushed inside of a large room and hopped up and down trying to lure the pale mage into the area faster.

                "Don't be so impatient Rikku, they will wait a few more moments if need be. I don't have to break a sweat just trying to get to dinner ahead of everyone." Lulu calmly proclaimed as she strolled down the hallway at a leisurely pace, folding her petite arms over her small chest the blonde Al-Bhed pouted silently before she turned her back on the black mage and stared at the long table with plates and other eatery ware laid out on it.   

                "Whoa…just look at this place, I haven't seen it like this in years. In fact the last time I saw it looking like this was when someone got married." Breathed Rikku in a shallow voice as her face began to redden at the thought of the Al-Bheds going to such lengths just for her and Lulu's Judging Ceremony. 

                "What was that, Rikku?" Lulu asked as she wrapped her arms around the thin thief's waist from behind bring her body against the older woman's silken dress clad frame, purring lightly the blonde haired Al-Bhed slowly turned around with a soft smile etched on her pretty face.

                "Can they not keep their hands off each other for longer than five minutes?" Gruffly chortled Cid as he stepped into the galley, his hardened gaze piercing into the two female guardians as he stared at them half loathing the fact his child was now a woman in love and the other half of him still in shock that his daughter was a woman in love with another woman. Stepping up behind the bald Al-Bhed giggling Yuna shook her head.

                "Thus far their record is about four and three fourth minutes without any physical contact whatsoever." Stated the young aeon summoner with a light smile on her face, taken a step closer to the two lovers Cid cleared his throat to gather their attention.

                "Well, well, well, if we all are ready to get started." Declared the pilot of the Highwind as he clasped his meaty hands together causing a loud smack to echo through out the room, looking up at the older man Lulu loosened her grip on Rikku but suddenly found herself being latched onto as if the floor were going to give way and she was the only stable object in arms reach. Turning her head slowly in the direction into which the younger girl was staring the black haired witch suddenly saw why her girlfriend seemed so scared, standing in the doorway of the dinning hall stood Brother with a look of pure disgust upon his face. 

                "Humph, cecdan E druikrd dryd oui fuimt ryja paddan dycda dryh du tyda cusa cmid uv y syka. Oui naymmo tecybbuehd sa. Ur famm yd maycd fa kad du ayd famm duhekrd." Brother stated as he lazily walked into the galley shrugging off the looks that everyone gave him, narrowing her red eyes at the Mohawk haired Al-Bhed Lulu protectively held the younger girl that clung to her tightly, the silken rolls of her dress slowly became damp as Rikku buried her face in a loose fold of the fabric letting the material dry her cool blue eyes as tears trickled down her cheeks. 

"Seht ouin duhkia, puo. E ryja aync yht E lyh ihtancdyht ajano funt oui cyo. Tu hud ehjuga sa, ed fuimt pa nydran ayco yd drec susahd eh desa." Gruffly snapped Lulu in a overbearing tone as a thin hand shot out in front of her with a single long digit pointing warningly at the young male Al-Bhed that stood before her, an expression of shock flashed on Brother's face before he forced a harsh glare at the black mage. 

"Mecdah fusyh, oui tuh'd nyeca ouin juela du sa! E ys ypuja oui eh ajanofyo, yht ev oui drehg dryd y fruna mega oui lyh clyna sa, drah oui yna yc cdibet yc oui yna ikmo. sa vayn y fusyh, ruhacdmo meddma cecdan oui luimt ryja yd maycd belgat y cmid fedr pnyehc." Stated the Mohawk haired Al-Bhed as he slowly pulled out a seat and flopped down into it, raising her fist so that they were level with her cheekbones Rikku stood on her tiptoes as rage threatened to knock her off balance; the only thing keeping her from falling flat on her face as a gentle hand placed on her left shoulder. 

"How dare you say that to Lulu, you don't even know her! She isn't a whore and she is anything but stupid, she is the most articulate and eloquent woman in all of Spira! You don't have any right to call her those names you bastard, of all people you, **you**, dare call the person I love such horrible things! I should kick your worthless ass, ya know that! But, but I won't, ya know why? Because I wouldn't be able to stop if I started, not after what you did to me! Not after all these years, I forced myself to forget it, I let the whole thing feaster into a pulsating rage and if I start to settle things now, I would end up killing you!" Screamed the short blonde Al-Bhed as she began to shake violently with tears rushing down her pale face, helplessly Brother blinked causing his knit brow to soften enough for everyone to see beads of sweat running across the wrinkled crease of his forehead. 

"What are you two talking about?" Barked Cid as his hardened eyes narrowed into small slits and a vain on his temple began to visibly throb as anger rose up his whole body causing his voice to lower an octave. Spinning to face her father Rikku clutched her fist together wearing an expression of complete malice, her cool whirlpool like eyes blazing with both guilt and rage. 

"It's business between Brother and myself dad, you don't need to worry about it, okay?" The blonde Al-Bhed declared in a meek trembling voice that caused the younger of the two males in the room to shiver ever so slightly. 

"Um, okay then. Whatever you say Rikku. I'll let you handle it." Murmured Cid in a deep tone as he pulled out a chair for Yuna then seated himself, letting out a swallow sigh the energetic thief brushed her unruly bangs from her face in order to calm her rattled nerves. 

Leaning in closely to the young Al-Bhed Lulu placed a gentle kiss right below the blonde guardian's earlobe that was meant to calm her down rather than to excite her. Tenderly squeezing Rikku's right shoulder the ebony haired mage ushered the thin girl to a chair at the end of the long dinning table, silently Lulu pulled out a cushioned chair and without any need for words Rikku took the offered seat. 

In the back of Cid's mind he noted how his daughter and the older woman seemed to act as one at times, how their body movements flowed like the finest of silk or how they both seemed to act in manners complementary of each other, with a small smile the bald pilot of the Highwind nodded approvingly. 

"So," Calmly began Lulu as she seated herself and sought out the younger girl's hand and reassuringly held it with her own. "Things seem to be a bit on the tense side this evening, perhaps it would be better if we were to retire for the night and do this some other time, when things are less disagreeable." Muttered the fair skinned witch with a stoic expression adorning her pale face, coughing into the palm of his hand Cid cleared his throat as if the gesture itself signaled for the discussion to be closed immediately. 

"That is impossible," Grimly stated the aged Al-Bhed as he ran a quaking hand over the top of the table smoothening out the nonexistent crease in the fabric. "You see Lulu, this is a one shot ordeal, and there's no rescheduling or second chances. That is why this is a milestone event with the Al-Bheds, if the…partner…isn't completely fit to be with the family member then that person is forbidden to see that family member ever again." 

"Wha…" Gasped Lulu as the ability to form complete sentences abruptly eluded her, tapping a long slender index finger against the middle of her forehead the black mage gathered her thoughts before she tried to speak again. "Um, so you are saying that, if I don't 'pass' tonight then…."

"You never get to see me again." Lamely stated Rikku as her gaze pieced the long dinning table as she bowed her head and refused to look up, sighing deeply the ebony manned sorceress lifted a steady hand to her girlfriend's face and gently tucked one knuckle under her chin and tilted the blonde Al-Bhed's vision upward until their eyes locked.

"Well then, I guess I have nothing to worry about. Because we are perfect for one another." Warming whispered Lulu in a hushed voice as she rubbed the younger girl's jaw with her thumb, nuzzling into the movement Rikku smiled a lopsided grin and suddenly felt reassured. 

"Ugh! Oui dfu syga sa celg! E's mayjehk." Stated Brother as he mock gagged and pushed away from the table letting his chair fall over behind him adding to the outraged effect he was trying to establish. As the Mohawk haired Al-Bhed stamped around the table towards the exit he paused for a moment, his shoulders tightening up and his fist clutching at his side. With a cocky demeanor Brother leaned over Rikku placing a large hand on her petite arm and whispered in her ear, as he pulled away a large smile spread across his face as his eyes twinkled dangerously. 

"E ihtancdyht," Choked out the small blonde guardian as if she had just watched someone drown in the Moonflow. A sudden anger flared up in Lulu's wine red hues as she outstretched her right hand to smite the man beside her lover, a feather light touch abruptly stopped the ebony haired mage before she had the chance to even think of a spell to summon. "Please don't Lulu, not here." 

Nodding lightly the mistress of the dark arts let her hand fall to her side as anger swelled to the surface of her emotion pool, taking a deep breath the tall black mage ripped her gaze way from the Mohawk haired Al-Bhed as he moved away from the youngest of the Al-Bheds in the room and slowly strolled out of the galley. 

"I don't understand what the hell is wrong with you two, but whatever it is you and your brother had better settle things up soon or I swear I will kick both of you off of my ship!" Roughly bellowed the pilot of the Highwind as he rubbed the sides of his pounding head. 

"Sorry." Blankly retorted Rikku as three male Al-Bheds pushed large trays of streaming food towards the long dinning table, skillfully each man placed the shimmering plates in front of each of the people that were seated. Leaning back in his chair Cid let his eyes fall over the tall ebony haired mage again, seizing her up, a look of slight confusion and irritability etched its way across his face as he tied in vain to piece together what was going on between his children. Snubbing the side of his nose the bald Al-Bhed closed his tired orbs then slowly batted them open again sighing heavily as he did so.

"Anyhow," Coyly droned Cid in a flat tone as his hands lifted a tray top that was placed in front of him that was golden in colour. "Seeing as how Brother isn't here to give his verdict, I, being the head of the house, hereby void his opinion in this Judging Ceremony. So, lets all continue on with the feast." Mirthfully announced the bald man as he pushed the open gold tray towards Rikku, a sudden high-pitched squeal echoed throughout the room as the young blonde thief shot up from her chair and clumsily grasped a water pitcher that sat in the center of the golden plate. 

"Daddy you're the best!" Squeaked the thin blonde Al-Bhed as her lithe frame glided around the long table, with an impish grin Rikku poured Cid a glass of water, then Yuna, and lastly Lulu before she slid back into her seat and all but bounced up and down in the cushioned chair. With a raised brow the mistress of the dark arts took hold of the water pitcher and silently filled her girlfriend's glass, the crystal coloured liquid swirled in a downward column along the inner china works until the cup was filled just below the brim. 

Shifting her red eyes forward Lulu took note how Cid seemed pleased with her resent action, slowly reaching over the ebony haired witch reclaimed Rikku's small hand and tenderly entwined their fingers together. 

"Lets eat." Bluntly ordered the bald pilot with a hint of humour to his voice, with out any further instruction the sandy manned thief lifted a handle to a silver tray lightly pulling the metal covering off of the Al-Bhed delicacies. 

"Is this…what I think it is?" Groaned Rikku as her face twisted into a half shocked look, the expression she wore for a moment was unreadable to Lulu but quickly the black mage recognized it as detest.

"Yes Rikku, it's your favourite, sautéed chocobo marinated in puréed cactuar juices." Smugly grinned Cid in a sardonic tone as the younger of the two Al-Bheds made an audible 'ugh' noise and scooted her plate forward. 

"Aw man, dad you know how much I hate this type of food, and think of the poor chocobos and cactuars that were killed to make this stuff. Ew!" Groaned the blonde Al-Bhed in an almost nasally voice as she stuck out her tongue and lightly bit the tip of it, signaling her complete dislike in the matter. 

"Oh c'mon Rikku, it isn't all that bad." Chimed Lady Yuna in a slightly humorous voice, one that seemed to cause the lithe framed thief to giggle as if the two just shared an inside joke. 

"Your one to talk Yunnie, which one of us has a phobia of snow peas?" Teasingly mused the sandy manned blonde as she grinned wolfishly at her cousin, laughing into the palm of her hand the young aeon summoner waggled in a mock warningly fashion. 

"Oh no you don't, you aren't going to bring that up, and if you do, I will fully blame your girlfriend for it." Mirthfully announced Yuna in a feather-light tone, upon hearing her name mentioned the ebony haired mage looked up with a blank expression adorning her ivory pale face.

"What now?" Inquired Lulu with a raised brow and a hint of confusion laced gently in her voice, with a wrinkled nose Rikku turned to her lover, her cheeks reddened with laughter.

"Yunnie," Whined the youngest of the guardians as she reached over and cuddled against her lover at an awkward angle. "You can't blame her, you were the one that didn't eat your dinner, can she help it that she was trying to be the disciplinarian?"

Before the young summoner could respond with a definite 'yes' to the question she had just been asked, the black haired witch tapped her chin with a long slender index finger as she searched her mind for what the two teenagers were talking about, shaking her head Lulu suddenly laughed out loud as she realized what the two were reminiscing over. 

"You have to be kidding me, you still remember that time I forced you to finish all of your vegetables." Chortled the older woman as she leaned back in her chair with a half smile on her face, placing both hands on the table the daughter of Braska made a face that seemed to melt away her mature composure.

"Peas, they were snow peas," Snapped Yuna in a half serious tone as her differently coloured orbs narrowed on the black mage. "They're crunchy, I hate that consistency in my mouth, and you made me eat every single piece on my plate, for over the course of a week, that was traumatizing." Pouted the young aeon summoner as she tucked a loose braid behind her ear and let out a quiet 'humph', rolling her red hues Lulu folded her arms over her abundant chest and smiled lightly.

"Ya big baby!" Mirthfully taunted Rikku causing her cousin to stick out her tongue and blow the blonde Al-Bhed a loud raspberry, shaking his head Cid raised his glass signaling for everyone to do the same.

"Here is a toast to my sweet little Rikku, I hope that you and Lulu have many years of happiness together," Bellowed the bald Al-Bhed as everyone said 'cheers' and took a sip of water. "And the two of you," He turned his gaze on Yuna and Rikku. "Had better eat everything on your plates or no banana pudding for either of you!" Gruffly announced Cid in a semi-serious tone.

Upon hearing the words 'banana pudding' Lulu all but spit out the small amount of liquid she was in the process of swallowing, clamping her hand around her mouth the ebony haired mage choked down the water as the thought of her young lover slowly spreading the thick sticky yellow dessert all over her nude form flashed in her mind causing the mistress of the black arts to flush a dark hue of red.     

"Banana pudding you say." Wolfishly smirked the blonde Al-Bhed as she reached over and patted Lulu on the back trying to help the older woman free her airway, the gentle pounding of her hand slowly turned into a slight caressing causing the black manned witch to gradually regain her composure even though she knew Rikku was thinking the same thing she herself had thought only few moments ago. 

"I don't even wanna know," Bellowed Cid as he fought the urge to imagine what in the name of Spira the two guardians had in mind with the yellow dessert, running a rough hand over the smoothness of his scalp the Highwind pilot took a long swallow from his cup before he mustered the nerve to speak again. "Well, with all that said and done lets dig in." Cid declared as he clasped a fork from the table and feverishly began to devour the lump of food on his plate.

The dinner carried on slowly, every few minutes or so someone would try to strike up a light conversation but would slowly retreat back into consuming their meal after a simple one-word answer was giving in reply, with a gentle nudge of her fork Lulu stirred the thin paste around her plate in a small effort to seem as if she were actually trying to eat the delicacies placed before her. In the back of her mind the ebony haired mage knew she would later regret not forcing herself to at least try some of the food but for the red-eyed witch the simple act of eating was impossible, the cold knot growing at the pit of her stomach was beginning to lurch forward and twist violently causing her frail frame to tremble just enough for only one other person to notice. 

"Lulu," Rikku asked in a low voice, her slender hand reaching out almost hesitantly beside her until it rest gently on the older woman's arm. "Are you ugyo? Oui look sort of celg." Stammered the short thief as she slipped in and out of her native tongue, concern evident in both her voice and facial expression. Lightly almost playfully batting away the younger girl's hand Lulu smiled a weak unsteady grin and gently patted Rikku's knee under the table.

"Yes, I am fine, no need to worry about me, although I am feeling a tad unsettled. Perhaps, and only if it is alright with your father, I may retire to my sleeping quarters?" Lulu inquired in flat tone that in itself told Cid that she was indirectly talking to him, nodding lightly the bald Al-Bhed wiped his chin with a damask napkin and slightly swallowed what was left in his mouth.

"It's alright, go on to bed, you look a bit green around the gills. Anyhow, we would have to ask you to leave in a few minutes anyway, the verdict is only given to the family member and the suitor is told to leave until that following morning when the head of the head of the house informs that person what the outcome is." Calmly stated Cid in a warm tone one that seemed to almost say 'welcome to the family'; Lulu could feel the corners of her purple lips tug into a soft smile, standing from her chair the black manned mistress of the dark arts took a step away from the table but slowly ambulated back to where she had been sitting, with one quick movement Lulu bent down and lightly kissed the blonde Al-Bhed on the cheek and whispered into her petite ear.

"I love you." Hoarsely breathed the older woman just before she felt thin arms encircle her waist and pull her so close it was hard to breath because of the sudden tightness around her ribs and abdomen.

"I love you too Lulu!" Yelped Rikku as she buried her face against the silken fabric of the black mage's dress, tears were already starting to spill from the young Al-Bhed girl's cool blue spiraling hues, with a gentle hand the taller of the two stroked a sandy tress of braided hair from the left side of Rikku's childlike face.

"I'm just going to bed, not dying. Bed, dying, dying, bed, see not the same thing, everything will be fine. I promise you." Wheezed Lulu in a half hallow voice that was low and sounded as if she were about to faint, the pain in her stomach suddenly throbbing against the added pressure of Rikku's firm hug. Sniffling lightly the blonde thief pulled away from her girlfriend and wiped the corners of her eyes with the back of her small gloved hand and nodded with a small smile, shaking her head lightly the ebony manned witch casually strolled from the galley until she heard the automated door seal behind her.

                Clutching her midsection with both hands Lulu squeezed her eyes shut causing tears to run down her exceedingly white face, the anger and hatred that she had so recently bottled up and stored away was already rearing its ugly head. Never before had she felt so completely taken over by the emotion, at least not the point it hurt her physically. All the mistress of the black arts could hear was the beating of her own footsteps down the metal corridor and the erratic pounding of her heart in her ears as a searing pain shot to every nerve of her body, rounding the nearest corner the black mage all by threw herself into her poorly lit sleeping chamber. Gritting her teeth Lulu staggered over to her bed and fell onto the mattress face first, her nails digging small gashes into the soft fabric of the sheets beneath her prone form, the soft sound of her bedroom door opening didn't even registering in the ebony haired woman's ears as she fought the urge to scream until her anger subsided leaving feeling completely useless to protect her lover. 

                "Fruna," A sudden voice spat from the darkness with such harshness Lulu thought for a split second she was having a nightmare. "Ruf lyh oui dyga ran yfyo vnus sa?! Cra fyc seha ihdem oui crufat ib, hu uha fyhdat ran aqlabd sa, E lmyesat ran! Oui ryja hu nekrd du zicd dyga so meddma cecdan vnus sa!" Brother screamed as he launched his rigid body from his hiding place in the shadows and landed on the fair skinned woman's bed pinning her on her face down, his gloved fist slamming against the back of Lulu's head causing the ebony haired mage to let out a howl of pain. Laughing bitterly the young male Al-Bhed wrapped his large hands around the older woman's neck cutting off her airway instantly, feebly Lulu reached out behind her with a violently shaking hand as unconsciousness quickly tried to claim her, her long nails ripping and clawing at her attacker's eyes. Brother boomed with an almost insane cackle at the helpless mage's attempt to rid herself of him, tightening his grip around the black haired witch's neck the manic Al-Bhed snarled as he leaned in close to Lulu forcing all of his body weight against her hoping it would aid in smothering her. A twisted smile inched its way across Brother's face as he felt the guardian beneath him twitch violently then suddenly to limp, the sudden bolt of lightening that smashed against his chest took him off guard knocking from the prone mage's weakened frame. Staggering quickly to her feet Lulu out stretched her hands and screamed even though no words could come out, the fear that glinted in the young Al-Bhed's dark hues was enough to cause her to give him a wicked grin of her own. Lightening danced circles around Brother's body as he scurried to his feet to keep from being hit by the white-hot bolts, in a low voice Lulu bellowed out just above a whisper.

                "Now you know how she felt," Muttered the ebony haired mage as her body slumped forward as wave after wave of pain hit her full force as her body pulsated with raw emotion and power. "Rage." Lulu stated as the room lit up as bright as the neon lights of Zanarkand and the sounds of screaming and pure electricity flooded the air until the only thing that filled the black mage's senses was the smell of burnt flesh and the dim flow of the overhead halogens, barely managing to stand Lulu squinted through the oncoming darkness that was fogging her vision but the only sight that greeted her blurry eyes was that of Brother's maimed body, his frame still involuntarily jerking as small waves of lightening still surged through him. 

                Smiling lightly Lulu's spent form fell to the floor like a disregarded toy that no longer was used for play, as unconsciousness took hold of her and sent her into a deep troubled sleep.

To Be Continued…

Author's Notes: Well here it is, the fourth chapter, by far the HARDEST piece in the series to write! It took me long enough didn't it? I would like to thank all of you that sent me e-mails saying how great my fic is, it really means a great deal to me, I am proud that I have touched so many with my work and I am hoping to continue to do that. I would also like to thank Resident Evil Code: Veronica X for the completion of the fourth chapter, seriously I bet that game the night before I finished this chapter and it somehow FORCED me into completing this… :: cough :: I have had that game for two years…so I was inspired to finish this, something that I am not only doing for myself, but something that I am doing for all of you great people out there who read my story. THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYBODY!!!             


	4. Phoenix Down

Scratching the Surface: Phoenix Down

Disclaimer: They may not be mine but they should be! In any case, Final Fantasy X belongs to those Gods at Square Soft or is it Square Enix, any which way you cut it, they aren't mine. So don't sue me, fangirl = more money for Square Soft when they release new games…bwahahaha bow to the power of consumerism.

In dedication to Si-kun, with out him I wouldn't have even bothered to finish the series. This is all for you my dearest twin, I hope you enjoy.

                "Lulu…Lulu…please…please…wake up," a soft voice whispered tenderly into the darkness that surrounded the ebony manned black mage, her head throbbed against the vast open nothingness that filled her line of vision.

                "Where, am I," Lulu inquired sullenly as a wave of white blinding pinpricks flooded into her sore and tired orbs, a light hiss escaped her pale purple coloured lips as pain began to swell from her head to every millimeter of her body.

                "Don't move Lulu, your pretty banged up, just relax okay," gently murmured the featherlike voice that trembled ever so slightly as if the person who was speaking was terrified.

                "Where, where am I," tiredly groaned the dark haired witch, forcing her wine red eyes into focus Lulu squinted against the twinge of throbbing pain that set every nerve on fire. Gently a hand stroked her bare collarbone in a tender act of comfort, a touch that the black mage knew could only belong to Rikku.

                "You're okay, you're in my room. I promise nothing is gonna happen, you're safe now," softly mumbled the sandy manned Al-Bhed as she reached over and held onto Lulu's hand for dear life. The action felt odd, it was both reassuring and protective almost as if the younger guardian was trying to shield her from some unseen force that lay in wait ready to strike at any moment, prying her sore and tired hues open the rest of the way the longhaired mage steadied her swimming vision long enough to see the energetic thief's face. Her creamy cheeks were pale and looked raw from endless crying a sight that didn't set well with Lulu, reaching out a shaking hand the ebony haired witch stroked that of the young blonde's petite hand.

                "Rikku," softly murmured Lulu, her voice was slightly graver sounding than she ever expected it to be, swallowing roughly she spoke again. "Rikku, what is wrong, you seem, upset," lamely mutter the tall sorceress in a low tone, she couldn't seem to get her thoughts organized at least not enough to find the correct words to describe her poignant lover. Rikku shook her head causing a lock of braided hair to bounce against her shoulders and slid down her back, rubbing her forehead with the back of her hand Lulu pushed herself up onto her elbows and stiffened at the stabs of pain bolting through her shapely frame, gritting her teeth she looked at the young Al-Bhed and forced a anxious smile.

                "Lulu," her voiced wavered as if she were about to break into tears at any moment, looking down Rikku bit her bottom lip as if she didn't want to go on with conversation any further. "Why did you do it," whispered the petite machina thief with restraint even though her voice cracked and rose in pitch as she asked the question. Lulu blinked confusedly, her head still hurt too much for it to register what the younger guardian had inquired, rubbing her temples the mistress of the black arts sighed heavily.

                "What do you mean, why did I do what, I'm not completely following you Rikku," her words trailed off into the tense stillness of the air, shaking her head the small framed blonde cupped her face and began to tremble violently.

                "Fro dra ramm tet oui dno yht gemm Pnudran," screeched Rikku in a frantic voice, her tone was terrified and hysterical as she rattled out her reply, raising a slender eyebrow the dark manned black mage gazed at her girlfriend with a fixed gaze filled with worry.

                "Rikku, he attacked me, I was completely in the right with what I did to him, he deserved it," cynically stated Lulu as she closed her wine red hues and rested her head against the pillow taking in the softness that was welcome due to the fact her head was still throbbing excruciatingly, stifling a sob the younger of the two stood up and braced herself against the nearest wall letting her shoulders rise and fall with each ragged breath she took.

                "Lulu, he's still alive, pop found him in time to revive him. He's still out cold but, but when he wakes up it is gonna be your word against his and guess who they are gonna believe," resentfully announced the thin Al-Bhed darkly, she wasn't upset with the older woman for trying to kill her brother but rather not succeeding in doing so, locking eyes with that of the younger girl the ebony haired witch and gave her a wicked half smirk.

                "They will believe me of course, after all what pretenses do I hold against your brother, none that they know of. And he was in my room, all things added up Brother doesn't have a chance to convince them of anything otherwise," brazenly mused Lulu in a tone that was uplifted and slightly more malicious than she had intended to sound, turning away from the wall Rikku wiped her pale eyes and smiled with relief.

                "You always fix everything Lulu, I'm so lucky to have you," giddily chirped the young Al-Bhed as she launched herself towards the bed bound mage landing on top of her as gently as she could, smiling brightly Lulu stroked the playful girl's cheek and petted her messed tresses.

                "No more tears, there is no use in wasting energy on something so pointless as being sad," tenderly mewled the older woman as she continued to pet the lively thief's locks, her slender fingertips dancing gracefully across the silken feeling of both the girl's hair and her red leather top, the feeling was something close to nirvana to the ivory complexioned mage.

                "Mmhmm," lightly hummed Rikku as she nuzzled the older woman gently rubbing her cheek against her collarbone, sighing lightly Lulu slid her hand up and down the small blonde haired thief's back comfortingly, the action sent small burst of tingling energy up and down the girl's spine unexpectedly. "E muja oui, Lulu," tenderly purred Rikku in a low simmer of a voice, her tone was drained yet relived as if a great burden had lifted off of her petite shoulders with just having the older guardian awake and in her arms.

                "I love you too," murmured the dark haired mistress of the black arts in a low tenor that denoted exhaustion and physical fatigue. "Where is Cid now, is it possible for me to have a few words with him before Brother wakes up?"

                Scratching the back of her head the young Al-Bhed pushed herself up onto her elbows so she could gaze deeply into Lulu's red wine hues, there was tension in the air that the ebony manned woman could almost taste; something didn't seem correct about the situation, having Rikku pressed tightly against her fragile frame made her stomach knot up peculiarly.

                "Yeah, I guess Pops has the time, he has just been pacing the bridge nonstop for hours, if ya want I can go get him," coyly informed the sandy haired Al-Bhed, her aqua coloured spiraling hues glinted slightly in the dim light of the room making her features more mature than what they really were, licking the dryness from her slightly purpled tinted lips Lulu nodded somewhat her tidy and neat braids brushing against her clammy flesh as she moved.

                "Yes, if you could do that, we can get my defense up faster, in case Brother does have some outlandish account of what happened," stalwartly announced the slender ivory complexioned woman her brow pulling into a tight wrinkle of thought before she broke into a reassuring smile.

                "Alrighty then, consider me already gone," giddily mused Rikku as she lifted herself off of the older woman and quickly dashed for the automatic door. "I'll be right back with dad so just rest up."

                Nodding her still throbbing head slightly Lulu gave the thin framed Al-Bhed a wavering smile in both acknowledgement and in thanks, pushing her wounded frame up on her elbows sent fresh torrents of ache through Lulu's shapely body but the action was necessary for her to sit up, she didn't wish to be laying in bed like a sack of potatoes when Cid arrived. Gnashing her teeth together painfully the longhaired black mage managed to gather her battered frame into a semi-comfortable position, with a deep sigh Lulu dragged a glossy purple nail across her own cheek feeling the clammy coolness of her own flesh underneath her thin skilled digits, the feeling somehow set her baffled and tired mind at easy.

                "Daaaaaaaaaaad," childishly bleated Rikku as she darted onto the bridge spastically, turning slowly to the source of the noise the bald Al-Bhed wrinkled his brow in a sign of displeasure; at the moment Cid wasn't ready to talk to anyone the feeling of confusion was too strong for him to control, rolling her light blue hues at the look on her father's face the young guardian bounced back and forth energetically with her hands pulled closely to her small chest. "Lulu is awake, she wants to talk to you, c'mon hurry you need to talk to her," instinctively rambled the thin Al-Bhed as she hopped from foot to foot barely maintaining balance with each joy filled side jump, there was no doubt that the young blonde was relived and excited about the older woman coming to, anyone with eyes could plainly see that, grunting from the back of his throat Cid took a lumbering step towards the girl with a deep frown on his aged face, he was still perplexed about what had happened between the gothic mage and his son yet in the back of his mind the pilot of the machina airship knew it was most likely Brother's fault.  

                "Is she alright," gruffly inquired the older of the two Al-Bheds, his face was almost green with distress as he cast his eyes towards his daughter causing her to shiver at the steely gaze he focused on her. Flapping her petite hands in front of her as if she were batting away bothersome pyrflies the energetic blonde thief bounced up and down a few times before she spun around and gave her old man a wolfish grin.

                "Oui pad cra ec, l'suh bubc oui ryja du ku caa ran, l'suh, l'suh tuh'd gaab ran fyedehk," mirthfully urged the small framed blonde as she shot her hand out towards the elevator and wagged her finger impatiently, the grim expression on Cid's facial features softened slightly making him look like a weary chocobo that had seem better days, rubbing his eyes with a large callused hand the bald Al-Bhed let his shoulders slump in unexpected relief.

                "Ha, alright then, lets go," tenderly worded Cid in a light tone that seemed foreign and heart heavy, blinking back an expression of concern Rikku pressed the elevator call button while mustering a small smile just for her father, she hadn't seen the older man in a mood such as he was in, in a long time, shaking her apprehension for her father from her mind the fair skinned blonde tapped the button impatiently as if hitting it faster would make the large metal crate arrive more quickly. 

                The elevator arrived with a soft mechanical hum as its large doors opened with an audible click, there was something unnerving about the dim light in the hallway, it cast oblong shadows of pipes and fixtures upon the steely floor of the ship, giving the area a sinister air to it. Folding her arms behind her head nonchalantly Rikku casually strolled down the passage that lead to her sleeping quarters, Cid stayed a few steps behind the petite guardian letting his cool gaze scan her demeanour, he wasn't foolhardy and he had experienced situations similar when Rikku's mother was still alive, a curt smile played across the bald Al-Bhed's face for a moment as he remembered being young and in love, it made people do bizarre things but in the end even when getting in trouble it was worth it just so later there were sweet memories to remind one of all the good times so the pain that followed wouldn't be so horrible to bare. Tittering back and froth on her feet the slender thief rubbed her nose sheepishly as she stood just outside of her bedroom door, raising an eyebrow in question Cid looked from his daughter to the closed door then back again while motioning her to knock with his hand. Blowing her old man a loud raspberry Rikku tapped on the door with the back of her gloved fist, the metallic hollow thuds echoed dully in the hallway, the light sounds of movement from inside the room forced a gentle smile across the young blonde's face.

                "Enter," crisply stated a monotone voice from inside the sanctity of Rikku's sleep quarters, flinching slightly the young Al-Bhed pressed the door open and popped her head in with a tiny smirk on her face.

                "Hiya, miss me much," cutely inquired Rikku as she pulled the door open the rest of the way and entered slowly followed by the pilot of the Highwind, sitting in the center of the bed with a grim expression on her ivory coloured face Lulu pursed her purple tinted lips firmly as if she were angry at the younger girl. Weakly taking a step backwards the thin-framed girl blinked confusedly.

                "Rikku," tensely breathed the mistress of the dark arts in a voice that sounded low and serious. "If you wouldn't mind, could you please let your father and I have a few moments to talk, privately," gently worded the ebony manned witch in an apologetic tone that was soft yet held a bit of resentment to it. Locking her eyes on the floor the sandy haired guardian rubbed her arm in a sign that told the older woman she felt put off and excluded.

                "Eh, yeah, sure, ya know what's best Lu," embarrassedly murmured Rikku in a meek tone as she faked a smile and shrugged, biting her bottom lip the young Al-Bhed let out a phony laugh and rushed to the door wearing a happy expression on her increasingly paling face. "I'll be right out here if ya need me." 

                Heaving a deep sigh Lulu watched as the automatic door slid shut leaving her and Cid alone to talk seriously about the situation at hand, from the corner of her red wine hue the black haired mage could see the older man slump down into a small chair off to her right.

                "You know it's bad don't you," quietly inquired Lulu in a soft tone as she looked at Cid with full attention, kneading his wrinkled forehead with a large knuckle the bald Al-Bhed grunted in acknowledgement, he knew that it had to be something pretty bad if the witch would tell the younger girl to leave so abruptly, the whole air of the situation seemed abysmal.

                "Yeah, I guessed it right off the bat," Cid let out a deep sigh of his own as he fumbled for enough thoughts to form intelligent sentences. "He was dead when we found him, and you were passed out not too far from his body, Rin used a phoenix down on him and revived him, we were almost too late, he still hadn't waken up yet," darkly whispered the leader of the Al-Bheds, his eyes were swimming with tears that refused to spill both because of his masculinity and because he knew that whatever happened it wasn't worth crying over, lowering her head slightly Lulu shook her head as a twinge of guilt barely sparked in her subconscious but was quickly doused by her knowledge of what had happened.

                "I almost wish you were too late," bitterly hissed the black mage in a sincere tone, looking up with uncertainty written on his rough features Cid ran his hand over his bald skull as a vein throbbed on his forehead.

                "Just tell me what happened, I know my son, I know he isn't the best person in Spira so just tell me what went on," gruffly declared the bald pilot in a deep tone that told Lulu she need not hold anything back.

                "You see, Cid," hoarsely muttered the ebony haired woman in a tone devoid of all emotion. "This retaliation dates back years before I even met your daughter, but it is because of what happened so long ago that this happened," coldly stated Lulu as she shut her crimson hues and readied herself for the next installment of the story, gazing at the gothic mage before him the confused Al-Bhed wrinkled his brow and searched her face for some sort of answer. "Your son, defiled Rikku when she was a child then threatened her with bodily harm so she wouldn't not tell you. All these years she has been living in fear because of the boy, and I could not stand around and let him continue to cause her so much pain and anguish. He attacked me the night of the ceremony because he knew that I would stand up to him and he knew that I would win," Lulu sounded winded as she heated spat out her remarks, hot tears trickled down her porcelain coloured cheeks and gathered at the base of her chin refusing to fall from her face completely as Cid stared at her in wide eyed shock.

                "No, no, dryd lyh'd pa, cra fuimt ryja dumt sa, ra fuimth'd tu dryd tu ran, ed lyh'd pa dnia," angry rejected the old Al-Bhed in rage as he stood up from his chair knocking it over in the process, his face was ashen if not slightly green with disgust, he hadn't imagined it would have been something like that, something that he never had even contemplated in his worst nightmares, opening her eyes into narrowed slits Lulu glared at the man and let out a growl of pure fury.

                "No Cid, it is the truth, I am the one that has stayed up night after night holding her when she has feels so ashamed of herself she wishes she would die, I am the one that told her it isn't her fault that he did that to her, I am the one that was there for the first time that she realized the truth, I saw her world break into a thousand pieces by just looking into her eyes. It happened Cid; there is no changing that! He hurt her, and I couldn't hold back my anger when he attacked me, I wish he would have died, for Rikku's sake," violently sobbed Lulu as she down cast her line of vision onto the bed as her tears finally spilled from her face onto the mattress, she felt numb and cold all over, she was certain the younger girl didn't want her father to know but it was the only real way to fix the problem before it progressed even worse than what it already was, cupping her jaw the thin magic user lifted her sight so she could look at the name standing in the middle of the bedroom like a statue.

                "My little girl, my baby Rikku," whispered Cid in a light tone that was strained and cracked as he talked, he looked torn, Lulu could only imagine what he was feeling, they were both his children even if Brother did the horrible things that he did she knew that Cid could not fully hate him because he still was his son. Pushing her weight over the side of the bed the female guardian weakly stood to her feet, she wasn't fully rested but she knew that she needed to stand on her own and help the older man in any way she could.

                "You know she is getting over it, she is starting heal, I think that the best thing for you do to right now, is to go and talk to her, she's afraid of losing you," tenderly whispered the black haired woman as she took an uneasy step forward and barely managed to maintain balance, wiping his eyes roughly with his hand Cid nodded slightly, the lack of emotion on his face seemed to fit his personality noted Lulu as she placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly. Looking up at her the bald pilot knitted his brow together in effort to keep tears from streaming down his face.

                "Rikku, kad eh rana," loudly commanded Cid as he struggled to keep his voice level, with a loud click the metal door slid open reviling the small Al-Bhed girl looking between her father and her lover curiously.

                "Yeah, yeah I'm coming," happily chirped the blonde thief as she stepped through the door and was instantly swept up in a large hug that lifted her from the ground, letting out an overdramatic squeal Rikku wormed around in her father's arms trying to get free of his monstrous grip.

                "E muja oui, E ys cu cunno dryd oui vamd mega oui luimth'd lusa du sa, E's cunno dryd e ryja ymfyoc paah cu tecdyhd, E muja oui Rikku yht E fyhd du oui ymfyoc ghuf dryd," shallowly breathed Cid as he held onto the small framed girl in his arms and stroked her messy tresses affectionately causing her to go rigid against his body almost as if she were petrified with fear.

                "Oui ghuf, pid…" slowly began Rikku but was cut short as a loud voice boomed overhead and pounded into their ears.

                "Sin tayt yrayt, ed'c cruf desa baubma, syga ic bnuit Yuna," the voice belonged to one of the navigational readout men, stiffening Cid let go of the small girl and smiled at her weakly, looking past her father's broad shoulder the petite blonde gazed at Lulu with alarm in her clear aqua hues, this was it, the final fight, the battle between Sin and the battle between her own emotions.

                "We had better go, the others will be waiting for us, Sin awaits," hazily stated Lulu as she walked towards the younger girl, leaning forward the older woman wrapped a slender arm around the girl's waist and held her lovingly. "Remember what I said, don't feed Sin your fear and it isn't worth it, we are going to win, we are going to bring the Eternal Calm and we are going to do it together," smirking reassuringly the older woman planted a small kiss on the younger guardian's cheek, nodding her head in agreement Rikku smiled slightly, a few months ago they had barely scratched the surface to all of their problems and now here they were ready to face off against the biggest problem of all and she was certain they were going to win.

The End

Author's notes: I did it I finally did it! I finished the series! It took me a freaking year to write the last chapter, but that is because I wanted it perfect and to tie into the actual game, I would like you thank you all who stayed on for the whole ride, and I would like to thank Si-kun especially, you are my twin brother, where would this series be without you? Unfinished and in a corner somewhere crying. For those of you who wanted a full-blown sex scene, I am sad to say, I cannot in good mind do that, it would ruin the story that I have worked two years to write, I think that the teasing little tidbits I put it in was good enough to sustain anyone who wanted hentai, smut, whatever you want to call it. And for those of whom keep yelling at me that the airship wasn't the Highwind I say raspberries on you, because in every Final Fantasy the airship is called the Highwind, in exception to FFX-2, but to me the Al-Bhed airship forever will be called the Highwind, so here. But still I hope you all enjoyed the series; it was my pleasure to write it. Thank you all.

Epilogue

                "Some things love just can't give you Rikku, I need more, more than what your love can give me, I think it is best that we stop seeing each other," shallowly muttered Lulu as she looked the younger girl straight in the eyes while a solemn frown etched on her ivory pale face, her wine red hues looked void of all emotion as she gazed deeply into the blonde thief, deep enough to pierce her soul and rob her of all feelings.

                "You don't mean that Lulu, you can't mean that, you love me, you can't do this to me, please don't do this to me," helplessly pleaded Rikku as she grabbed at the older woman's hands and forced her to stand still and explain. "You love me, you told me you loved me…" cutting her thoughts off before she could rant further the tall black mage pulled away from the petite girl with a stern face.

                "I loved you, loved," Lulu's voice was a strained whisper as she locked her eyes skyward and held onto her onion knight plush toy so hard that it ripped the fabric of its small cape, dropping the fetish to the ground Lulu took a large step backward and closed her wine red orbs exhaustedly. "What we had was great while it lasted, but there are certain things in life that when you are older you want more than anything, Rikku, I want to be a mother, I want to have a child of my own, a part of me that will live on. You can't give me that no matter how much you love me, Rikku, it's time to move on and see other people. I will be leaving for Besaid with Lady Yuna and Wakka tomorrow and I would prefer it if you didn't accompany us."

                Turning on her heels Lulu slowly sauntered away from the pale Al-Bhed leaving her shaking violently with sobs, she couldn't bare seeing the girl in pain, much less pain that she herself caused but that was the way things had to be.  

                The ceiling of the Celsius made the knot at the base of Rikku's stomach tighten, it had been two years since that day, they had just defeated Sin a few months prior to that moment, everything was perfect, then out of nowhere the black mage had dumped her. Cid had gladly taken her back aboard the Highwind, he wasn't angry with her in the least, but she had been scared to go back to the ship with knowing her brother was there, yet her father had set her mind at ease with telling the young blonde that her bother's long term memory was completely gone due to the fact they had revived him so late after death. But now here she was laying back in her bed waiting to arrive in Besaid in a few hours, Lulu was pregnant, her and Wakka were expecting, the sour taste of bile filled the young blonde's mouth as she rolled over and gripped her side wishing that they didn't have to go, that she didn't have to see the woman she had once called her lover waddling with a round belly that was filled with a child.

                Sighing deeply Rikku turned onto her back and let her eyelids gently shut.

                "I'm a Gullwing now, I'm not some little kid that has a crush, ooooh," gnashing her teeth together the tan skinned sphere hunter rolled onto her stomach and slowly drifted off into an unease sleep.

Author's notes: Surprise, here comes the second series! Keep your eyes pealed for Sealed Emotions. The continuation of Scratching the Surface. You all know me; I can't leave well enough alone. Thank you all.                                                                                                        


End file.
